Un mundo maravilloso
by Alphabetta
Summary: Para corregir los errores de vuestro tiempo en vida, se os concederá la luz de la redención. Otra oportunidad para volver donde os esperan vuestros sueños arrebatados, los cielos de azul, las nubes de blanco, los verdes árboles y los rosales en flor, el día glorioso y brillante, la noche oscura y sagrada. ¡Qué mundo tan hermoso! Reto ¡Crossovea… si te atreves! del foro HEFDLP.
1. Día 1

Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. The World Ends With You y sus personajes pertenecen a Jupiter Studios y Square-Enix. La canción "What a wonderful world" es propiedad de Bob Thiele, Louis Armstrong y HMV records.

Este fic participa en el Reto ¡Crossovea… si te atreves! del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".

* * *

**Glimmer Leven-Bell, 17 años**

* * *

Mis pasos resuenan por todo el túnel. Es un lugar extraño y monótono que no parece llevarme a ninguna parte. A veces las personas nos preguntamos cómo será ese lugar al que iremos después de morir.

Yo también lo hice.

Lo que nunca imaginaría era que sería ésta alcantarilla. Éste río luminoso flanqueado por baldosas cubierto por el techo abovedado. Desde que llegué, he caminado por aquí. No puedo volver atrás pues una pared invisible me lo impide, sin embargo hacia delante no hay ningún obstáculo.

Pero el tiempo pasa y pasa... o tal vez no pasa... ya no estoy segura sobre eso. Y lo único que me pregunto es si llegaré alguna vez a alguna parte.

_Glimmer..._

¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama?

_Glimmer..._

Es una voz masculina. No parece venir de ninguna parte mas que del interior de mi cabeza.

—¿Dónde estás? —lo llamo.

No sé quién puede ser, pero de repente me siento feliz. Feliz de poder hablar por fin con alguien después de todo éste tiempo. Ya empezaba a sentirme bastante sola.

_Mira a la pared._

Le hago caso, y en cuanto giro la cabeza, veo una puerta aparecer ahí de la nada. Con curiosidad, abro y paso.

Al otro lado me espera una especie de club, o pub. Lo primero que me llama la atención es la iluminación, tenue pero sofisticada en donde predomina el neón. Música muy suave de jazz. Hay una barra. Tras ella hay muchas estanterías llenas de bebidas y copas. Hay muchas mesas redondas, sillas y una mesa de billar en la que hay dos hombres jugando.

Uno de ellos empuja la bola blanca con el palo antes de fijarse por fin en mí y sonreír.

—Glimmer... bienvenida a mi club.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunto yo, nunca he visto a éste hombre.

Es alto y de piel oscura, tiene el pelo negro y largo, estilizado en cientos de pequeñas trenzas, viste unos pantalones negros de piel de serpiente, al igual que su traje bajo el cual hay una camisa blanca, sin corbata. Sus ojos están cubiertos tras unas gafas de sol negras. Nada colorido en él. La única nota de color viene de su colgante, un medallón redondo carmesí con un símbolo tribal negro enmedio.

—Toda una falta de modales por mi parte el no presentarme. Disculpa eso. Me llamo Megumi Kitaniji. Llámame señor Kitaniji.

—¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y ustedes?

—¿No son esas demasiadas preguntas, linda?

—Estás siendo descortés otra vez, Megumi. Es normal que la chica se haga preguntas.

Entonces me fijé por primera vez en el otro hombre. Cabello negro repeinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, barba afeitada en un complicado diseño tribal, su ropa más colorida que la del señor Kitaniji, camisa fucsia bajo un chaleco negro a juego con los pantalones.

—A ti te conozco —le digo—. Eres Seneca Crane.

—Lo soy, nos conocimos hace mucho en vida. Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso has muerto?

Él da un suspiro.

—Así es. Siempre fui un romántico sin remedio. Lo que no sabía es que era eso lo que iba a acabar conmigo.

—Lo siento —respondo con tono algo sarcástico.

¿Acaso yo no morí en sus juegos? ¿Por qué debería tenerle empatía?

—Está bien. Sinceramente, estoy mejor que nunca.

—Eso ya lo veo —respondo algo enojada—. Aquí jugando al billar, bebiendo martinis y escuchando jazz por toda la eternidad, mientras yo caminaba y caminaba ahí afuera por ese estúpido túnel.

—Cada uno tiene tras la vida la penitencia que merece. El señor Crane se ha ganado lo que tiene. ¿Qué te has ganado tú? —dice el señor Kitaniji sin quitar la atención a su jugada.

—Creo que merezco más.

—Todos dicen lo mismo. Si no te gusta no hubieras muerto. Eso te pasa por dormirte en lugar de montar guardia. Deberías haber visto tu cara después de que las rastrevíspulas terminaran contigo. ¿Y el arco? ¿Qué diablos te llevo de todas las armas disponibles a escoger un arco aún cuando no sabías usarlo bien?

—Megumi... estás pasándote —le regaña Seneca.

Es cierto, yo no era buena en el arco. Sin embargo lo escogí por impresionar a Cato. A decir verdad no era tan buena con las armas, pero me engañé a mí misma pensando que sí. Pensando que así...

De repente ya no tengo ganas de hablar. Éste hombre cada vez me cae peor. Prefiero incluso volver al tunel.

—Ya no tienes tantas ganas de sacar el genio. ¿Verdad? A todos les pasa después de un rato.

—Me voy —digo caminando hacia la puerta.

El señor Kitaniji me bloquea el paso.

—No deberías tomarte las cosas tan en serio.

—Deja que me vaya —digo intentando rodearlo pero él me vuelve a bloquear.

—Pero si acabas de llegar.

—Prefiero caminar por toda la eternidad por una alcantarilla a estar aquí con ustedes.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres respuestas? Hablemos un poco. Ven, siéntate donde quieras y toma algo.

—Tiene diecisiete años —oigo decir a Seneca mientras golpea la bola blanca con el palo de billar. Se oye el característico sonido de las bolas al chocar, y una azul con franja blanca se cuela en el agujero.

—Entonces, sólo siéntate donde quieras.

Yo escojo una silla frente a una de las mesitas redondas y el señor Kitaniji se sienta en otra a mi lado.

—Bien, Glimmer... ¿Qué querías saber?

—¿Estoy en el infierno?

Saber dónde estoy realmente es lo que más me ha preocupado desde que llegué.

—La respuesta corta es sí. La respuesta larga es, no existe el infierno tal y como los humanos lo imaginan, tampoco el cielo. El infierno y el cielo no son más que estados mentales generados por la mente y la vibración del aura de cada individuo. Por tanto, sí, estás en el infierno. En tu propio infierno.

Lo miro, aún sin comprenderlo del todo.

—O sea que es mi mente la que ha generado todo ésto. Si eso fuera así... ¿No podría cambiarlo?

—No es tan fácil. Cambiar la mentalidad de la gente no se hace de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos su vibración. Sobre todo una vez que han muerto. Vivir es aprender, madurar y desarrollarse, morir es para descansar y sanar. Es un período de estancamiento.

Me muerdo el labio. Entonces no puedo hacer nada... no puedo cambiar.

—¿No te arrepientes ahora, Glimmer? ¿De haber voluntariado? ¿De haber tirado la vida que se te regaló a la basura por tu ambición de vencedora?

Suelto una risotada, éste hombre es tan molesto...

—Puede que fuera un regalo, pero era un regalo que yo no pedí. Mi vida era mía e hice con ella lo que mejor me pareció —espeto, en el fondo, sé que tiene algo de razón, pero no pienso admitírselo.

—Y ahora no volverás a ver a los demás. Pero no te preocupes, están bien. Tu madre es quien peor lo lleva pero aprendió a vivir con tu pérdida, tu padre se enfadó contigo. Aún lo está. Él nunca aprobó que fueras a los Juegos del Hambre... ¿No es así Glimmer?

_Papá..._

¿Por qué me duele tanto pensar en él? ¿Por qué aún después de muerta me sigue importando?

Un flashback viene a mi cabeza. Soy yo. Tenía cinco años. Recuerdo bien ese día. Había cazado un saltamontes en el jardín y quería enseñárselo a papá. Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación llamándolo, él tenía a mi hermanita en brazos. Le estaba cantando una nana. Me llamó escandalosa, me dijo que el bebé estaba intentando dormir y me cerró la puerta en la cara. El frasco se cayó al suelo de mis manos temblorosas y corriendo, fui a mi habitación. Pasé la tarde llorando. Desde que ella nació, yo pasé a segundo plano para él.

La relación con mi hermana siempre fue mala. Ella era la niña prodigio, bonita, dulce, educada, buena en los estudios, virtuosa del violín y el piano. ¿Había algo en lo que Cadence era mala? Lo descubrí unos años después. Entrenar no era lo suyo. Su puntería era muy mala, su fuerza mediocre. Tal vez podría haber destacado en supervivencia, pero lo que verdaderamente te convierte en un profesional con todas las letras es el uso de armas.

En casa, mis padres me estaban comparando continuamente con ella. Pero en la academia, todo era distinto. Ahí mandaba yo, porque era superior a ella. Y que mis padres no lo aprobaran... sólo lo hacía más interesante.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Pensé que querías hablar —dice el señor Kitaniji.

—Quería. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no importa.

—Veo que no te ha sentado bien rememorar el pasado. Pero Glimmer... quizá puedas cambiar eso. Si tú quieres.

—¿Si yo quiero? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—El señor Crane y yo tenemos un juego entre manos. Y me han dicho que te gustan mucho los juegos...

—¿Qué obtendré si gano?

—Una nueva oportunidad. Si ganas, recuperarás tu vida. Volverás a la vida en tu distrito natal, en el momento presente del tiempo lineal.

Una nueva oportunidad... ¿Es eso posible? Nunca he oído de alguien que haya vuelto a la vida después de muerto.

—Y si no entro volveré a vagar por la alcantarilla, supongo...

—Lo más probable. Caminarás por tu infierno personal hasta que consigas purgarte, una vez que lo hagas podrás seguir adelante. Es complicado de explicar a un humano en pocas palabras. Eso sí... hay un precio para entrar en mi juego. Si quieres participar en él, tendrás que pagar la tasa de entrada.

—¿Y de dónde esperas que saque el dinero para pagarte? —respondo—. No tengo nada.

—No es dinero lo que busco. Es algo más.

Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Seguro que va a pedirme algo pervertido, cosa a la que no pienso acceder.

—Lo que Megumi quiere de ti es tu posesión más preciada. Pero no te preocupes, si ganas te será devuelta —dice Seneca.

—Así es. ¿Cual es tu posesión más preciada, Glimmer? No tiene por qué ser algo material.

—Mi cabello —digo inmediatamente, mi cabello es mi posesión más preciada, lo cuidaba tanto estando en vida... era la parte de mi aspecto físico de la que más me enorgullecía.

El señor Kitaniji comienza a reír.

—No me tomes por tonto. Más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por diablo.

—¿Eres el Diablo? —pregunto.

Él se ríe aún con más fuerza.

—No, no soy el Diablo. Tampoco Dios si eso es lo que ibas a preguntar a continuación. Pero ya he visto cual es tu posesión más preciada. Y procederé a tomarla si aceptas entrar en el juego.

—De acuerdo, acepto. Dices que la podré recuperar, no pasa nada.

—Si ganas, sino serás eliminada. Tu alma dejará de existir para siempre. ¿Aún aceptas?

—Claro que acepto.

—Bien... —dice el señor Kitaniji, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa macabra— voy a proceder a tomar tu posesión más preciada.

Él estira su brazo hacia mí con la mano abierta, casi rozando mi frente. Unos instantes después, su mano es rodeada por un resplandor plateado que me envuelve. Siento un cosquilleo y algo de miedo e incertidumbre, pero pronto todo cesa tras unos segundos.

—¿Ya está? —pregunto, esperaba algo más.

—Ya está —dice él.

—Me siento igual que antes. ¿Seguro que has tomado mi tasa?

—Muy seguro. Ahora toma, ésto es tuyo —el señor Kitaniji rebusca en el bolsillo interior de su camisa, saca un pin redondeado y me lo da, el dibujo es idéntico al de su colgante. Lo único distinto son los colores— es tu pin de jugador. No lo pierdas. Es tu boleto de participación en el juego, a parte de eso tiene también unos cuantos poderes que te explicaré a continuación. También necesitarás un celular. Seneca... ¿Puedes traer un celular a la señorita?

Seneca deja el palo apoyado en la pared, va tras la barra y vuelve con un celular.

—¿En serio es para mí? ¡Gracias! —digo, tratando de encenderlo, pero el aparato no responde— Eh, creo que está roto...

—No lo está. Se activará llegado el momento. Ahora Glimmer quiero que me escuches con atención, porque te voy a explicar las reglas del juego y sólo tendrás ésta oportunidad de oírlas.

—Adelante pues —digo acomodándome en la silla.

Y con toda mi atención escucho todo lo que tiene que decir.

* * *

**Rue Prairie, 12 años**

* * *

—¿No podría escuchar las reglas del juego antes de aceptarlo?

El señor Kitaniji resopla, como si hubiera dicho algo poco razonable.

—Por supuesto que no. Ésto es una oportunidad única. O te lanzas o no te lanzas.

Algo en mi interior me grita que no confíe en éste hombre. Y aún así, me gusta la idea de volver a vivir.

—¿No quieres volver a ver a tu familia? Lavender es la que más te extraña, va todos los días a visitar tu tumba, a regar el retoño de almendro que sembraron en tus cenizas. Se está empezando a parecer mucho a ti, esa niña... ya casi será su primera cosecha.

Abro mucho los ojos, sorprendida. La tradición funeraria del Distrito 11 dicta que en las cenizas de la persona fallecida se debe plantar un árbol. ¿Pero por qué eligieron mis padres plantar un almendro de entre todas las cosas? Los manzanos crecen mucho más rápido y comienzan a dar fruto antes... quizá fue idea de Lavender. Siempre le gustaron. Puede que la vida fuera dura pero nos teníamos los unos a los otros.

Lavender... la extraño tanto.

—He decidido participar en tu juego —digo casi en un susurro. El recuerdo de mis hermanos es demasiado fuerte.

Quiero volver a verlos.

—Una buena decisión. Espera un momento mientras me cobro tu tasa de entrada.

El señor Kitaniji apoya sus pulgares en mis orejas y clava sus dedos en mi cuello. Cuando se ponen a brillar, me hace cosquillas. Todo dura unos instantes.

—Ya está —dice retirando sus manos de mí.

En cuanto lo hace, me siento inexplicablemente triste. Así es como sé que ha tomado mi posesión más preciada y sé muy bien qué ha sido. La suave música de jazz que estaba sonando en el club se extingue.

—La música... —digo— ya no puedo oírla. ¿Era eso mi tasa?

—Eso es. No podrás ser capaz de oír ningún tipo de música. Tampoco podrás cantar.

Seneca Crane se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado.

—Eres inteligente, Rue. Glimmer nunca logró averiguar cual fue su tasa —dice con suavidad, acariciándome el cabello.

—¿No le dicen a todos lo que han dado como pago? Es raro.

—No todo el mundo sabe cual es su posesión más preciada, eso es algo que deben averiguar por ellos mismos. Uno diría que la gente se conoce bastante como para saberlo, pero el caso es... que los jugadores como tú son más bien escasos. Ésto es tuyo —dice pasándome un extraño pin y un celular.

El pin es bonito, negro con un dibujo blanco.

—¡Gracias! —digo.

Inmediatamente me lo pongo en la camiseta.

—El celular también es para ti.

—No se usarlo... —murmuro avergonzada—. Nunca he tenido uno.

Ese tipo de tecnología sólo está reservada a los más ricos en el 11.

—Cuando comience el juego, se encenderá —prosigue el señor Kitaniji—. En la pantalla verás diferentes aplicaciones, cada una con un icono que te dará pistas sobre su utilidad. La más importante será la de mensajería. La del icono del sobre. Ahí es donde el master se puede comunicar contigo.

—Ese soy yo —dice Seneca.

Parece que estoy en sus manos una vez más...

—Ahora te explicaré las reglas. Si tienes alguna duda, tan sólo pregunta. Regla número uno: El juego durará siete días —hace una pausa, esperando a ver si hago preguntas, pero no me surge ninguna duda así que asiento para darle a entender que quiero que siga—. Regla número dos: Cada día, los concursantes deberán completar una prueba asignada por el master. Si no lo hacen, serán borrados.

—¿La prueba será enviada a mi celular?

—Así es —dice Seneca.

—Regla número tres: Durante el primer día de juego, cada concursante deberá forjar un pacto con otro jugador. Desde ese momento, se convertirán en aliados. Cualquier concursante que no haya forjado un pacto al final del día uno será borrado. Además, no podrás usar el poder de tu pin hasta que no hayas forjado un pacto, así que eres un blanco fácil.

—¿Un blanco fácil para quién?

—Para "el ruido", los enemigos y los Segadores. ¿Acaso pensabas que lo ibas a tener fácil? Volver a la vida es un premio muy codiciado y exclusivo.

Segadores... me pregunto si se referirá a los ayudantes de La Parca. Aún así, lo del_ ruido_ no logro entenderlo, supongo que ya me enteraré una vez comience el juego.

—Nunca... nunca imaginé eso —digo.

—Regla número cuatro: —prosigue, saboreando las palabras— si la pareja de un jugador es borrada, dicho jugador tendrá veinte minutos para forjar otro pacto, de lo contrario será borrado también.

El señor Kitaniji sonríe, sus ojos tras las gafas de sol clavados en mí, observando mi reacción. Yo palidezco y por un instante me arrepiento de haber accedido a participar antes de saber las que morí, estuve flotando en ese espacio verde sin paredes, techo o fondo, sin nada que hacer. La puerta del club materializándose unos metros por encima de mi cabeza fue lo único que interrumpió la monotonía.

Ahora, con cada regla que se añade a las otras, una parte de mí se arrepiente de haber accedido a jugar tan pronto y comienzo a pensar que quizá mi tiempo en la Tierra símplemente se había acabado.

_Quizá he sido demasiado codiciosa._

—¿Hola? —dice él, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—D—de acuerdo... —musito, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Es bueno que estés conforme. Porque aún quedan un par más. Regla número cinco: los jugadores que hayan conseguido sobrevivir al comienzo del séptimo día deberán enfrentarse al mismo master.

Miro incrédula a Seneca y él me sonríe.

—Pero... ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a un hombre adulto? ¿Tendré ayuda de mi compañero?

—La tendrás —dice Seneca—. Pero no será fácil. Recuerda lo que ha dicho Megumi, volver a la vida es una oportunidad muy exclusiva por la que ustedes tendrán que competir duro.

—Entiendo —digo, e intento no tartamudear.

¿En qué lío me he metido?

—Regla número seis: En última instancia, el director (o sea, yo) se reserva el derecho sobre el destino de los jugadores mientras el juego esté en curso.

—¿Significa eso que usted podrá borrarnos en cualquier momento? Eso no es muy justo.

—Más bien está para jugadores que no merecen llegar lejos. El proceso está diseñado para eliminar a los debiluchos en los primeros días. Pero a veces, los debiluchos se cuelan en la final o incluso ganan. Cada muerte que hagas y cada misión que completes además de la rapidez con que lo hagas, están contabilizados. Un algoritmo está comenzando a trabajar en tu progreso desde el segundo cero. Que no se te olvide. ¿Alguna duda, señorita?

Muchas. Pero son tantas que ni yo misma sé si puedo ponerlas en orden.

—Hay... hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntar. ¿Cual es el punto de dar como tasa nuestra posesión más preciada? Si la vamos a recuperar si ganamos, y si perdemos también dejamos de existir. Me preguntaba si había alguna razón para eso.

—Por supuesto que la hay. La tasa sólo es una forma más de motivar a los jugadores. A recordarles lo maravillosa que es la vida, a tomarse un momento para apreciar lo que era importante para ellos. ¿Entiendes, Rue?

—Entiendo.

Aunque en el fondo, me parecía un poco una forma más de torturarnos antes de desaparecer para siempre.

* * *

**Noah Wasserlave, 14 años**

* * *

Es el hecho de que ellos tengan tanto poder sobre mí y mi psique lo que no me deja tranquilo.

Y es que estaba decidido, muy decidido a participar y volver a la vida. Pero algo cambió en mí en cuanto el señor Kitaniji se cobró mi tasa.

—¿Qué... qué me ha hecho? —le pregunto.

—Tranquilo. Acabas de perder lo que más querías en el mundo pero todo está bien.

—Ya no quiero participar —sentencio.

¿Cual es el punto de todos modos?

—Demasiado tarde. Pero es lógico que estés así. Tu posesión más preciada eran tus planes de futuro y habiendo perdido el recuerdo de ellos es normal que tu determinación se haya visto afectada.

Deposito el celular y el pin sobre la mesa y me dirijo a la puerta por la que entré, la cual se cierra sola con un portazo en cuanto estoy a punto de alcanzarla.

—Noah, Noah... sin el pin serás borrado en cuanto comience el juego. ¿Quieres ser borrado?

No. Había perdido mi determinación, pero definitivamente no quería ser borrado. Fuese lo que fuese, aún tenía algo por lo que luchar, algo que realizar. Ser cosechado se interpuso en mi camino... y luego la muerte. Pero es difícil centrarse ahora que ya no recuerdo cuales eran mis sueños.

Y la forma en que ese hombre lo supo todo con sólo colocar su mano sobre mi cabeza. Prefiero no analizarlo o me sentiré peor.

Después de que el señor Kitaniji terminara de explicarme las reglas del juego no sé qué pasó. Hubo un lapso de tiempo del que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Y cuando volví en mí mismo estaba en otra habitación, llevando otra ropa. Ni Megumi Kitaniji ni Seneca Crane estaban ahí y por alguna razón ya no llevaba el uniforme de los Juegos del Hambre con el que morí sino unos vaqueros azules, zapatillas de deporte, una camiseta negra con el dibujo de una calavera y una muñequera en mi mano derecha en la que está enganchado mi pin de jugador.

—Todo está listo ya, Noah.

La voz femenina a mis espaldas me hace girarme y encontrarme cara a cara con una mujer a la que no había visto nunca. Es rubia y alta. Lleva unas gafas de montura negra y un vestido negro muy ceñido. El ruido de sus tacones es lo único que se escucha cuando avanza hacia mí.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunto— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el señor Kitaniji y Seneca Crane? ¿Por qué voy vestido diferente?

—Éste lugar no se rige por las mismas reglas del mundo vivo. Y tú ya no estás vivo. ¿Recuerdas?

Ciertamente tienen más poder del que pensaba. Si son capaces de "apagarnos" y cambiar nuestro aspecto físico sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada... ¿Qué son?

—Me llamo Tigris, secretaria del señor Kitaniji y encargada de los pins de poder. He hecho un análisis en profundidad de tu personalidad y rasgos psicológicos. Tras eso, procedí a seleccionar un pin de poder afín a ti. Agrégalo a tu muñequera, vamos a probarlo.

Ella me tiende la mano, ofreciéndome el pin. Es azul turquesa, y en él hay dibujada una jaula para pájaros y una cadena diagonal. No sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ésto, pero definitivamente que hagan un análisis en profundidad de mi personalidad no me gusta ni un pelo. Es algo demasiado privado, y ahora está ahí. A la vista de ellos. A su completa disposición.

Cuando engancho el nuevo pin a mi muñequera, ella ríe, fría, suave y cruelmente. Con un movimiento de su brazo, un extraño sello rojo aparece en el aire en medio de la estancia, del cual comienzan a brotar unos extraños seres parecidos a renacuajos gigantes.

Renacuajos gigantes y negros con ojos de un amarillo fosforescente que avanzan botando enérgicamente sobre sus cuerpos redondeados.

—Adelante, defiéndete —me reta Tigris.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? ¿Cómo activo el poder del pin?

Retrocedo un poco, intentando que no me toquen, pero son rápidos. El primero salta hacia mí y se pega a mi pierna, al tratar de sacudirlo, los demás lo imitan. Pronto tengo la parte inferior del cuerpo cubierta de renacuajos, casi no me puedo mover y cuando trato de quitármelos de encima, descubro que también son muy pegajosos, se pegan a mis manos y a mi cuerpo. Es claustrofóbico.

—¡Ayuda! —grito, cuando comienzan a trepar por mi cuello, rumbo a mi cabeza.

—Concéntrate —es lo único que dice ella.

Comienzo a sentir el miedo. Miedo de ser borrado, de dejar de existir para siempre. He perdido mis sueños y por ellos no puedo hacer nada, pero puedo hacer que recuperar mis sueños se convierta en mi nuevo sueño.

Trato de ganar de nuevo la calma y me concentro, pienso en lo mucho que quiero eliminar a los renacuajos.

Y entonces sucede.

De mi mano brota una cadena de luz que me envuelve y se estrecha a mi alrededor, apretándose poco a poco. Los renacuajos emiten chirridos de dolor tan agudos que me lastiman los oídos, hasta que estallan. Partículas de materia negra quedan girando a mi alrededor como cientos de pequeños satélites alrededor de un planeta, hasta que finalmente se evaporan.

Ahora que sé cómo usar mi poder todo es más fácil. Dirijo la palma de mi mano hacia el sello y me concentro en crear una cadena que lo atraviesa y lo hace añicos.

—Por un momento pensé que te iban a borrar.

—Y tú tan tranquila. Observando cómo lo hacen.

—Para eso estás aquí —replica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Recuerda que ya no podrás usar tus poderes hasta que no forjes un pacto ahí fuera. Así que tu mayor prioridad es encontrar un compañero. Espero volver a verte pronto, Noah. Que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte.

—¿Van a apagarme de nuevo? ¿Igual que sucedió en el club?

—Así es.

Unos segundos después sucede lo que ella dice. La luz se va, y también mis pensamientos y mi consciencia.

* * *

**Marvel Royale, 16 años**

* * *

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es el asfalto y seguidamente, me doy cuenta de que estoy tirado enmedio de una carretera. Pero no es hasta que levanto la vista y me incorporo cuando veo el enorme autobús rosa avanzando hacia mí, a punto de chocar conmigo y hacerme pedazos.

Doy un grito de terror, sabiendo que ya es muy tarde para mí. No puedo apartarme. Quizá vaya a ser borrado nada más empezar ésto. Mi cuerpo se encoge esperando un impacto que nunca llega y cuando me relajo, veo que el autobús me está atravesando.

Durante uno o dos segundos veo todo lo que pasa dentro. El conductor haciendo su trabajo. Dos señoras con grandes pelucas conversando, un anciano con un caniche rosa y azul en su regazo, una chica leyendo un libro...

—Lógico... —murmuro, mientras el tráfico pasa a través de mí— estoy muerto, nada puede tocarme. ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME NADA, IDIOTAS!

Río a carcajadas con los brazos perpendiculares a mi cuerpo. Se siente bien estar de nuevo vivo. Aunque en teoría no lo estoy. Pero el simple hecho de poder ver el mundo de nuevo es suficiente para llenarme de euforia y hacerme sentir como si ya estuviera vivo otra vez. Es un milagro. Un jodido milagro.

Camino a la acera y trato de arrebatarle el periódico a un tipo que hay apoyado en la pared, pero también lo atravieso. Luego me fijo por primera vez en mis ropas. Sigo llevando la misma camisa sin mangas roja y negra de cuadros escoces, el gorro de lana negro, el brazalete con pinchos y los pantalones piratas negros. No recuerdo que esa ropa me perteneciera, debe ser cosa de los organizadores. Pero me gusta su elección.

La muñequera también sigue en mi mano izquierda con el pin de jugador y el de poder en ella. Tigris me explicó que se llamaba "Odio Demoniaco" y me permitirá hacer que mis enemigos mueran por combustión.

Una pena que no pueda usarlo hasta que no haga el pacto. Y hablando de pacto. ¿Cómo hago uno?

Éstas personas no parecen jugadores. Todas pasan a través de mí. No pueden verme ni sentirme.

Por las pintas, deben de ser capitolinos. Sólo ahí encontraríamos una chica de piel morada y cabello afro naranja. En los distritos tampoco podríamos encontrar una avenida tan grande y concurrida.

Ni siquiera en el Distrito 1.

Una vibración en mi bolsillo me alerta. Me había olvidado por completo del celular. Al sacarlo, veo que una de las aplicaciones, con un sobre como icono, tiene un "1" rojo en una esquina.

Mensaje nuevo. ¿De quién será?

_"Misión 1: Encuentra el lugar donde los carruajes se reunen. Tienes 60 minutos. Falla y serás eliminado. Seneca Crane."_

En cuanto lo leo, siento un cosquilleo en la palma de mi mano izquierda. Un contador ha aparecido ahí de la nada. La cuenta regresiva ya ha empezado. 59:55... 59:54... 59:53...

¿Y qué lugar es ese? ¿La plaza frente a la mansión del presidente? Debe ser eso. Es ahí donde se reunen los carruajes del desfile, si es que se refiere a esos carruajes. No es que el acertijo sea difícil.

Lo malo es que no tengo ni idea del camino. Jamás he estado en las calles del Capitolio y éstas personas no pueden oírme ni verme. No puedo preguntarles.

Tiene que haber alguna forma de averiguar el camino. No debo estar muy lejos de todos modos. Sólo tenemos 60 minutos para llegar después de todo.

Examino mis alrededores, la gente, los vehículos, tal vez en el letrero de algún autobús pueda encontrar más información. Es entonces cuando lo veo. En la acera de enfrente hay alguien mirándome fijamente. Lleva ropa negra, y se distingue de los demás por sus alas negras, parecidas a las alas de un demonio. Su cara me es familiar. Entrecierro los ojos un poco y me fijo en sus rasgos...

—¿Cato? —digo, creyendo ver a mi antiguo aliado ahí.

Él sonríe maliciosamente antes de desvanecerse por completo. Cuando lo hace, un gran número de sellos rojos aparecen en el aire. Sellos rojos como el que creó Tigris para enseñarme a usar mi poder.

Creo que voy a estar jodido en un minuto si no hago un pacto.

Comienzo a correr, escapando de los renacuajos que comienzan a salir de los sellos, pero no importa cuánto avancen. Están en todas partes.

—¡AYUDA! —grito, intentando atraer a otro jugador. Quien sea.

Sólo veo capitolinos estúpidos que me ignoran como si no existiera.

Salto sobre un grupo de ellos, evitando que se aferren a mi pierna por una fracción de segundo. Los esquivo, rodeándolos o cambiando mi rumbo para que no me toquen. Un poco más adelante, veo a una chica salir de una calle adyacente. Alguien que me resulta muy familiar.

—¡Glimmer! —grito cuando por fin la reconozco.

Por fin veo a otro jugador. Debo hacer un pacto con ella.

—¡Glimmer, rápido hagamos un pacto!

Pero antes de que me pueda oír, veo cómo hace que varias estalagmitas puntiagudas salgan del suelo, ensartando al ruido que hay alrededor de ella. Me detengo, casi involuntariamente debido a mi propia decepción. Está usando su poder, lo que significa que ya ha hecho un pacto con alguien.

Finalmente, ella me ve, entrecierra los ojos con la vista fija en mí a la vez que su mandíbula se afloja de la sorpresa.

—¿Marvel? Tú... también moriste.

—Fui el siguiente de la alianza —digo, sacudiendo la pierna en vano para quitarme de encima a dos renacuajos que ya se han aferrado a ella—. No mucho después que tú. Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, el Enamorado estaba compinchado con la Chica en Llamas al final. Pero Cato se encargó de él. No creo que durase mucho más.

—¿Cómo moriste? —dice, a la vez que se deshace de más renacuajos a mi alrededor.

—Ella me mató, me atravesó el corazón con una flecha.

—¡¿Con una flecha?! —grita indignada— ¡¿Se llevó MI arco?!

—Así parece...

—Zorra —escupe con violencia—. Sólo espero que alguien le diese su karma.

En mi visión periférica aparece alguien más. Y deduzco que es la pareja de Glimmer. Le echo un vistazo rápido, por curiosidad. Es el chico del Distrito 11. Aquel que andábamos buscando pero nunca encontramos.

—Fue el primero que encontré, y el ruido nos estaba acorralando. Tuvimos que hacerlo —dice, como disculpándose.

No nos llevábamos mal allí en el distrito. Ella era demasiado bocazas para que yo la considerase una amiga, pero nuestro trato era cordial, después de todo íbamos a ser compañeros de alianza.

—Está bien, no necesitas justificarte —digo— yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—¡Tenemos que seguir avanzando! —grita la montaña humana del once— ya hemos gastado más de un cuarto del tiempo establecido.

Observo al tipo arrancar de cuajo una señal de stop y agitarla en el aire, golpeando a un puñado de bichos como una raqueta de tenis golpea a la pelota. No parece haberse percatado de mi presencia.

Necesito un compañero y lo necesito ya, uno de los renacuajos ya está pegado a mi brazo, sin protección no duraré mucho.

—Creo que les seguiré. Necesito protección ya que aún no puedo usar mi poder.

—Como quieras —dice Glimmer—. Pero aún así necesitas un comañero. Te van a borrar si no lo consigues. ¿Recuerdas?

Miro el contador de mi mano.

42:51... 42:50... 42:49...

—Quizá encuentre a alguien por el camino.

Sólo espero que el ruido no haya acabado con todos los jugadores libres.

Avanzo a la sombra de ellos. Más sellos aparecen en el aire, están por todas partes y ya no sólo son renacuajos, también aparecen ranas. Unas ranas verdes de ojos amarillos con extraños tatuajes por el cuerpo.

No hay que ser muy listo para ver lo que están tratando de hacer. Cuanto más tiempo tardemos, más difícil de eliminar será el ruido. Más peligroso.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta el lugar?

—Hay una aplicación con un mapa de la ciudad. Ya hemos trazado una ruta. ¿No lo viste?

—No he tenido tiempo de revisar las aplicaciones —confieso.

No debería haber pasado tanto tiempo jugueteando con los capitolinos.

Más adelante, la cantidad de ruido llega a niveles alarmantes. Veo a dos chicos más luchando por abrirse paso entre el mar de enemigos, superpuestos al devenir cotidiando de la ciudad. Varios renacuajos se pegan a mi pierna y al tratar de sacudirlos, consigo que atrapen mi mano.

Glimmer sigue avanzando, mira hacia atrás una vez para verme atrapado. Me cuesta caminar y no puedo seguirlos. Ella me mira con lástima antes de lanzar un último ataque a los bichos que me rodean y seguir andando.

—¡AYUDA! —grito.

Voy a desaparecer. Me van a borrar...

Giro sobre mí mismo. Rezando en mi cabeza por encontrar a alguien más. Entonces veo a una chica. Lleva una enorme gorra con visera rosa, una camisa también rosa y una falda de tablas gris.

No ataca al ruido, lo que significa que aún no ha hecho el pacto, es pequeña pero es rápida y esquiva muy bien a los renacuajos.

Ya no me importa. Ella me servirá. Con mi poder igual no necesitaría a nadie en primer lugar, una pena que exista la regla del pacto.

—¡OYE! —le grito, peleando con renacuajo que lucha por repar a mi cara— ¡PACTO!

Le tiendo mi mano libre. Ella se voltea y me mira, corriendo hacia mí con la mano extendida y en ese instante la reconozco.

Es ella... la niña que yo maté. Siento el impulso de retirarme y huir, pero la necesito. Necesito éste pacto. No iría muy lejos sin una pareja.

Al unir su mano con la mía, siento una inmensa energía fluir por todo mi cuerpo y en el siguiente segundo, todos los renacuajos que había sobre mí, arden.

Sí. Se siente bien dejar de ser un maniquí a merced de los elementos.

No estoy hecho para eso. Soy un Profesional.

Tras limpiar un área relativamente grande alrededor de nosotros, me paro un momento para respirar. Me siento agotado. Debo haber usado mucha energía en ese último ataque.

—Gracias —dice la chica—. Ya pensé que estaba perdida.

Y cuando la miro a los ojos, sin todo ese_ ruido_ encima de mí, ella me reconoce. Pierde su sonrisa y da un paso atrás. Temblando como una hoja. Casi parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ésto va a ser incómodo. Y lo peor es que vamos a tener que soportarnos durante los siguientes días...

* * *

**Cato Antonius Agrippa, 18 años  
**

* * *

Jamás habría pensado que la casa del presidente era tan grande y lujosa.

Desde luego, lo habría descubierto en mi gira de la victoria si ese panadero no se hubiera pasado de vivo conmigo. Tendría que haberlo arrojado a los mutos. Katniss me hubiera matado igualmente, pero al menos ella no lo hubiera obtenido todo. Habría sido una victoria amarga.

Me entran arcadas cuando recuerdo su mirada de lástima al dispararme aquella flecha mientras los mutos me despedazaban. ¿Tan bajo caí para que esos gañanes del doce me tengan lástima?

_Calma Cato, nada de eso importa ya._

Me seleccionaron para el Juego hace un par de ediciones y gané junto a una persona más.

Curiosamente, me sorprendí a mí mismo solicitando entrar en el equipo de segadores. Era un premio mucho más atractivo para mí que volver a la vida.

Una existencia eterna. Con poderes que jamás soñé que existían. Sí que tiene sus riesgos. También puedes acabar borrado si al director no le gusta tu rendimiento, pero eso no pasará.

—¿Están nuestros jugadores llegando a la meta? —dice mi compañera con tono sugerente, mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

—Finch y Noah llegaron los primeros —la informo—. Después llegaron unas cuantas parejas más, ya están casi todos.

—Bien. Kitaniji informa que ha habido 33 jugadores borrados. Creo que lo hemos hecho bien.

El contador de mi mano marca 9 minutos 12 segundos cuando la última de las parejas cruza la línea invisible que marca el comienzo de la zona de meta. Entonces desaparece.

—Primer día completado con un 18% de jugadores borrados. Mejor que la edición pasada. Por supuesto que estamos haciéndolo bien.

—No te la creas tanto,_ Nuevo_. La vez pasada lo hiciste bien, pero todo el mundo conoce la suerte del principiante. Ésta vez obtendré más reconocimiento que tú —dice Uzuki, cuyo orgullo quedó herido cuando la vez anterior lo hice mejor que ella.

—Ya veremos —le respondo, y su sonrisa falsa me deja ver que está rabiando por el pensamiento de que una vez más, yo la podría superar.

—Ya veremos —repite, pasándose la mano por su corta melena rosada.

La ignoro y me fijo de nuevo en los chicos de la plaza. Marvel parece en problemas, enzarzado en una pelea con Thresh que mi ex aliado está perdiendo cuando de repente, nuestros alrededores desaparecen y somos automáticamente transportados al pub.

Retransmisión finalizada. Parece que esos dos tendrán que soportarse durante el tiempo venidero, no creo que Thresh quiera que Rue sea borrada tan pronto. Y es lo que pasará si acaba con Marvel y ella no puede encontrar otra pareja.

El señor Kitaniji nos recibe a ambos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Minamimoto ha vuelto a desaparecer. ¿Qué les parece hacer horas extra mañana?

—¿Estás de broma? —dice Uzumi emocionada—. ¡Ha llegado la navidad antes de tiempo para mí!

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? No tenía ningún plan para mañana, y me intriga ver caras conocidas.

Más trabajo, más reconocimiento.

—Bien. Estoy muy satisfecho con ustedes, chicos. Tomense el resto del día libre.

—¿Te hace una partida de billar, Rosita? —le pregunto.

—Iba a decir que no, pero me llamaste así por lo que voy a aceptar. Prepárate para la humillación de tu vida, _Nuevo_ —dice con una media sonrisa.

Es tan fácil de picar...

* * *

**Bien, vayamos con las aclaraciones.**

**THG, Katniss y Peeta ganaron los Juegos pero no hay revolución porque en la gira de la Victoria SI consiguieron convencer a Snow de su amor puro y eterno y se casaron en matrimonio, aunque no fueron felices (obviamente pues se casaban por obligación y para mantener una farsa) pero sí que comieron perdices porque Katniss se seguía escapando al bosque. El Vasallaje no llevó Vencedores de vuelta a la Arena porque esa era una tarjeta inventada por Snow. En su lugar Snow leyó la verdadera tarjeta "Para recordar a los distritos que su voluntad no vale nada comparada con los deseos del Capitolio, las alianzas entre tributos estarán predeterminadas de antemano y se revelarán el día del desfile". En éste momento del tiempo lineal están a punto de suceder los 76º Juegos del Hambre.  
**

**Ésto no tiene relevancia en éste fic, tan solo por el hecho de que Panem está en paz y no hay revoluciones. Y que Finnick, Cashmere, Gloss y los demás están en verdad vivos. ¡YAY!**

**TWEWY, es un videojuego en el que personas muertas compiten en un juego por volver a la vida. Ahora vayamos con los personajes:**

**Megumi Kitaniji:** Él es el director del juego (the conductor). El jefe supremo. En el juego original él es blanco, pero le cambié el aspecto físico para que haya diversidad entre el otro bando. Su color de piel y su pelo son los únicos cambios. Todo lo demás se conserva. Él es quien dirige a los segadores y controla todo. Además los imagino como capaces de cambiar su apariencia a voluntad (algo así como la gente de Matrix).

**Tigris (Mitsuki Konishi):** No es la mujer gato que aparece en THG. Decidí llamarla Tigris, como su forma de final boss para minimizar el impacto que produce leer tantos nombres japoneses a alguien que no está familiarizado con las series japonesas. Es la secretaria del señor Kitaniji y segunda de a bordo. Una mujer cruel, de humor retorcido y fría como el hielo.

**Uzuki (Rosita):** Es una segadora de rango medio, puede controlar el_ ruido_ y hacer que aparezca o desaparezca, su objetivo es ponérselo más difícil a los jugadores y asegurarse que sólo lleguen al final los más fuertes. Es ambiciosa y está obsesionada con obtener una promoción. Sueña con llegar a ser master algún día. Es arrogante, adicta al trabajo y fácil de provocar.

**GM (master):** Es el anfitrión del Juego, quien se encarga de diseñar las misiones y dar instrucciones sobre la partida al equipo de segadores. Cambia de edición en edición, el de ésta edición en concreto es Seneca Crane.

**Pins de poder**: Los pins son objetos mágicos que canalizan la energía del jugador, los pins se pueden conseguir de varias maneras y conforme el jugador los usa adquieren nuevos poderes y experiencia.

**Pin de jugador**: Es el pin que permite la entrada del jugador en la partida. Si lo pierde, el jugador será borrado. A parte tiene varias utilidades más que ya se irán viendo.

**En cuanto a las tasas de entrada y pins de cada jugador:**

**Glimmer **

**Tasa: **Por descubrir

**Pin: **Hielo perforador (Marca: D+B)

**Marvel**

**Tasa: **Por descubrir

**Pin: **Mirada ardiente (Marca: Hip Snake)

**Noah **

**Tasa: **Sus metas y planes de futuro

**Pin: **Amor por las ataduras (Marca: Natural Puppy)

**Finch**

**Tasa: **Por descubrir

**Pin: **Por descubrir

**Thresh **

**Tasa: **Por descubrir

**Pin: **Advertencia kinética (Marca: Mus Rattus)

**Rue**

**Tasa: **Capacidad de oir la música

**Pin: **Por descubrir

**En cuanto a las marcas, no creo que sean importantes en la historia, pero las pongo por si quereis buscar los pins para verlos mejor, hay cientos de ellos. Cada pin pertenece a una marca, son trece marcas, representadas por los doce animales del zodiaco chino mas el signo del gato. Las marcas son Rata (Mus Rattus), Buey (D+B Dangerous Buffalo), Tigre (Tigre Punks), Conejo (Lapin Angelique), Dragón (Dragon Couture), Serpiente (Hip Snake), Caballo (Pegaso), Cabra (Sheep Heavenly), Mono (Jupiter of the monkey), Gallo (Pavo real), Perro (Natural puppy), Jabalí (Wildboar), Gato (Gatito).**

**Dependiendo de la marca así será el tipo de poder o el diseño del pin.**


	2. Día 2 (Parte 1)

**Thresh Okeniyi, 18 años**

* * *

La luz se hace de nuevo y cuando miro a mi alrededor, ese malnacido ya no está aquí. Ni siquiera yo estoy en el lugar que estaba.

—Mierda —mascullo.

El asesino de Rue. En vida recibió su merecido, y ahora debo asegurarme de que lo pague de nuevo. Si alguien no merece volver a la vida, ese es él.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Gorilón —dice Glimmer—. Marvel era mi compañero de distrito, y los asuntos que tengas con él no son cosa mía. Pero ¿Eres consciente de que si lo eliminas, Rue también será borrada?

—Entonces me desharé de ti también y haré un pacto con ella.

La chica pierde la sonrisa. No tengo nada personal en contra de ella, pero eso no quita que no me haga ninguna gracia tenerla como compañera. Es una profesional. Ya me invitaron a su alianza una vez y lo rechacé. Curioso que a pesar de todo, haya terminado atado a una.

—No puedo creer que arriesgues tanto por esa idea de venganza tuya. Es arriesgarse a perder el juego tontamente. ¿Qué harás si las cosas salen mal para ti o Rue?

Una pena que no podamos usar nuestros pins contra otros jugadores. Pero al parecer, no importa cuántos de nosotros seamos eliminados, los supervivientes aún tendremos que seguir adelante día tras día. Prueba tras prueba.

Y aún cuando es un riesgo para mí, no me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que Rue está con su asesino.

Necesito un plan.

—Relájate anda, el ruido podría venir de un momento a otro. Disfruta de éste momento de paz. ¿Dónde estamos, por cierto? Definitivamente no en el Capitolio como ayer.

Tan ofuscado estaba con el encuentro de ayer, que casi no he prestado atención a nuestros alrededores. Estamos en el extremo de un muelle de madera de unos cien metros de largo, rodeados de océano. Hay varias barcas amarradas a uno de los lados y una caseta de madera con un guardia en ella.

—Distrito 4 —digo, dejando la discusión de lado—. Es el único que tiene mar... ¿No?

—Sabes... en el Distrito 1 también tenemos algo de costa, pero es más bien como un resort de lujo con zonas de ocio, no lo usamos para pescar, qué asco. No me suena éste lugar, así que debemos estar en el Distrito 4. Es todo tan diferente a casa... es hermoso.

Ciertamente lo es. Jamás había visto tanta agua junta. Tenemos una gran presa allí en el 11, pero ni por asomo alcanza la inmensidad del mar. A nuestra derecha, las olas rompen contra un saliente rocoso, sobre el cual hay construído un gran faro blanco y rojo.

Un pájaro blanco del tamaño de una paloma gorda pasa sobre nosotros emitiendo chillidos, y de paso aprovecha para hacer sus necesidades en ese preciso momento. Si la señorita Glimmer hubiera estado viva, se habría muerto del asco, en su lugar el excremento del ave la atraviesa y se estrella en las tablas de madera entre sus pies.

—Nunca me gustaron los pájaros —dice molesta.

El pitido de nuestros celulares nos avisa de que la siguiente misión está lista.

Se acercan los problemas.

_"Misión 2: Hagan que Annie pruebe el manjar más delicioso. La prueba se dará por válida para todos una vez lograda. Tienen cuatro horas. Fallen y serán eliminados. Seneca Crane."_

Y ahí aparece de nuevo el contador de mi mano.

_3:59:59... 3:59:58... 3:59:57..._

—Ésto es raro —murmura Glimmer— o sea que podríamos hacer todo el trabajo nosotros, y el resto se beneficiará de ello.

—Y si ninguno de nosotros lo logra todos seremos eliminados —agrego.

Glimmer hace una mueca de insatisfacción. Cuando vuelve a hablar, noto un deje de indignación en su voz.

—Bueno, pues tenemos cuatro horas para averiguar cual es ese manjar más delicioso. Y lo más importante... ¿Quién rayos es esa Annie? ¿Y cómo vamos a lograr que se coma el manjar si no podemos comunicarnos con el mundo real?

—Se ve una misión complicada. Quizá por eso sólo se requiere que uno de nosotros la complete.

—Hm... sí, y puede que incluso den más puntos a quien la complete. Recuerda lo que dijo el señor Kitaniji sobre el algoritmo. Debe de haber alguna manera de completar ésta prueba... por algun lado hay que empezar. Vayamos a investigar. Podríamos visitar restaurantes para recabar información sobre platos locales.

—Bien —digo, girándome sobre mis talones en dirección a la salida del muelle.

Es una buena idea. Un vistazo a las cartas de los restaurantes nos ayudará.

—¡Oye! —oigo decir a Glimmer a mis espaldas mientras las tablas del muelle crujen bajo sus pies al correr—. Tú no hablas mucho ¿No? ¿No crees que deberíamos comunicarnos más?

—Hablaré cuando tenga algo que decierte.

No estoy interesado en charla insustancial.

Ella no parece muy contenta con mi respuesta, pero no replica, a parte del hecho de que masculla algo ininteligible por lo bajo. Saca el celular y comienza a examinar las aplicaciones mientras caminamos en silencio.

* * *

**Finch Heliodore, 15 años**

* * *

_"La Villa de los Vencedores"_

La inscripción en el arco de hierro me ahorra el tener que consultar de nuevo el mapa para ver si estamos en el sitio correcto.

—Éste lugar es... —murmuro, y por un instante se me hace imposible encontrar la palabra apropiada. Jamás en mi vida había visto mansiones tan lujosas, diría que incluso más que las del equivalente de mi distrito.

—Impresionante —termina Noah por mí—. Y aún eso se queda corto.

Y yo me sorprendo al oírlo hablar. Noah no es el chico más locuaz que he conocido, pero yo tampoco lo soy. Estar siempre en silencio es símplemente incómodo.

Cruzamos el arco de hierro, tras el cual nos espera un paraíso de palmeras y arena blanca, bañada por las olas. Hay varias casas delante de nosotros, cada una más bella que la anterior.

Por una casa así en un lugar como éste hasta yo entrenaría para presentarme voluntaria.

—¿Cual crees que será la de Annie Cresta? ¿Dónde tienen los buzones aquí? —digo.

Es raro ver a Noah como mi compañero. Él no lo sabe, pero yo lo estuve observando desde las sombras durante muchos días, saltando de alegría cada vez que se iba a dormir porque ese era el momento en que me podía escapar a conseguir provisiones para mí.

Su trampa fue ingeniosa, nadie jamás había tenido la idea de desenterrar las bombas de los pedestales y reutilizarlas. Fue una buena idea quedarme a espiar a la Alianza Primaria, si llegué tan lejos fue por eso. Aunque al final robar lo que no debía me pasó factura. Ese chico del 12 era o bien un genio que sabía que los seguía y se calló como un muerto para hacerme creer que lo había pillado desprevenido, o bien un idiota y yo le hice de catadora.

Finalmente, encontramos la casa de Annie Cresta, pero después de revisar todas las habitaciones vemos que no hay nadie en ella.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —digo algo frustrada—. No me digas que hemos perdido media hora en venir aqui para nada.

—Pensemos... ¿Qué es lo que sabemos de Annie? Quizá eso nos de una pista sobre donde pueda estar.

—Ella ganó la edición número 70 ¿Cierto? Aunque no consigo recordar mucho sobre esos juegos, de hecho no solía verlos. Sé que es obligatorio pero mis padres tenían buena relación con la jefa de los Agentes de la Paz de mi área y eso nos daba ciertos privilegios.

—En casa sí los veíamos. Es una buena forma de aprender en caso de que tú salgas cosechado. Pero hablemos de Annie. Hubo una discusión en la Alianza Primaria que llegó a las manos, y el aliado y compañero de distrito de Annie acabó decapitado. Ella huyó traumatizada, empapada en la sangre de él, pasó días escondida llorando sin comer ni beber nada, hasta que la presa estalló... y todos se ahogaron menos ella.

—Vaya... tienes buena memoria —digo impresionada, y eso que también estoy orgullosa de la mía.

—Esa edición fue la primera cosecha de mi hermano mayor, él estaba muy nervioso. Algunas ediciones las tengo grabadas a fuego. Mi hermano no podía parar de pensar que él podría haber estado ahí. Y yo no podía parar de pensar en eso tampoco. También... también recuerdo una conversación, Marina, la chica del Distrito 4 estaba a mi lado durante las entrevistas, la oí conversar con Yorick el chico.

—¡Yo estaba al lado de ese Yorick! —exclamo—. Ahora que lo dices, sí que recuerdo que mencionaron a Annie, pero me pareció un chismorreo sin importancia y no le presté demasiada atención. Estaban hablando sobre su nuevo anillo de comprometida y que jamás lo habrían creído por alguna razón.

—Decían, que jamás habrían creído que Finnick se comprometiera con alguien, y que dudaban que hubiera cortado con todas sus novias capitolinas.

—Supongo que te convenía estar atento a sus conversaciones si iban a ser tus aliados —digo—. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—Así es, aunque no me sirvió de mucho al final.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Cato me partió el cuello cuando las provisiones volaron por los aires. Algo activó la trampa que teníamos montada.

Yo río, recordando la escena. Recordando lo mucho que me alegré cuando eso pasó.

—No me guardes rencor, pero secretamente estaba deseando que les pasara algo. Aunque luego fue peor para mí... yo también me quedé sin provisiones.

Él levanta una ceja, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Olvídalo —digo aunque sé que ya no importa, queda aún un poco de vergüenza residual para poder revelarle que no fue precisamente el mejor de los vigías en vida, un excelente reactivador de bombas, pero un desastre como vigía—. Centrémonos en la misión, el tiempo pasa. ¡Finnick! Vayamos a revisar la casa de Finnick.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar corro hacia la calle y comienzo a buscar la casa de Finnick, que al final resulta estar bastante cerca de la de Annie.

—¿Crees que estamos cometiendo allanamiento? —pregunto a Noah.

Se siente tan extraño entrar como si nada a las casas de otras personas.

—Pensé lo mismo. Pero estamos muertos... ¿Qué más da?

Al atravesar la puerta oímos los sonidos propios de que hay alguien en la casa.

—Iré arriba a mirar, tú busca aquí —digo.

Acabaremos antes si nos dividimos.

Noah asiente y se dirige a la cocina.

La casa es enorme y muy bien decorada. Cabrían como tres de nuestro apartamento tan solo en una de las plantas. El suelo es de mármol pulido, casi te puedes ver reflejado en él. Una alfombra que se ve bastante cara frente a la puerta de entrada y una lámpara de araña que cuelga del techo. Noah ha desaparecido por un pasillo lateral y cuando yo me dirijo a la escalera, veo a Finnick bajar de la planta superior a la inferior. Va tarareando una canción y justo como pasó en el Capitolio, me atraviesa como si no estuviera.

Voy girando la cabeza en su dirección hasta que lo pierdo de vista. Verlo de cerca me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo linda que es su sonrisa, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Y esos hombros tan bien moldeados...

Dicen que es el vencedor más atractivo. No le viene esa fama de la nada.

Incluso se queda corta...

_¡Finch no estás aquí para alegrarte la vista!_

Sacudo la cabeza y me obligo a seguir subiendo cuando me vuelvo consciente de que me he quedado embelesada mirando a Finnick.

Cuando atravieso la primera puerta que encuentro, veo que es un cuarto de baño. Un enorme, gigantesco cuarto de baño. Mucho más grande y lujoso que el que yo tenía en el Capitolio.

Cada vez comprendo más a los profesionales.

Entonces la puerta se abre, y Annie Cresta aparece en el umbral. Decido irme, porque lo que quiera que sea que va a hacer aquí dentro, creo que está de más que yo lo vea.

Me paro en seco cuando veo que Annie tiene la vista fija en mí. Casi parece que pueda verme, pero no. No puede ser.

Luegro grita con la cara desencajada y desaparece dando un portazo.

—¡FINNICK! ¡FINNICK! ¡Hay una chica en el cuarto de baño!

Oigo la voz de él, pero no la entiendo. Suena como si la estuviera calmando. La de ella sin embargo, se escucha alto y claro.

—¡Estoy completamente segura...! ¡Una chica... pelirroja! ¡Llevaba un vestido negro y blanco con volantes y un lazo...!

Me acaba de describir, tanto a mí como a mi atuendo de lolita gótica que eligieron para mí.

Definitivamente Annie me ha visto.

La escucho llorar y luego a Finnick decir que va a subir a mirar. Pienso en ir a esconderme, pero quiero probar si ellos de verdad pueden verme. Él no pareció percatarse de mí antes, pero aún así...

Finnick pasa al baño y examina todos los rincones, mirando a través de mí un par de veces.

—No hay nadie en el cuarto de baño, Annie. Todo está bien.

Annie se asoma y sean las que sean las razonas por las que me vio la otra vez, ésta vez no sucede.

—Estaba ahí... yo la vi, Finnick. Estaba ahí parada. ¿Me crees verdad?

—Sí, claro que te creo —dice abrazándola.

Ella se aferra a él con desesperación.

—¿De verdad me crees?

—De verdad —dice, y le da un beso en el pelo.

Y decido que es el momento oportuno para probar los poderes del pin de jugador. Según me contó Tigris, te da el poder de leer los pensamientos de la gente del mundo real, pero a cambio de eso el poder gastado en hacerlo atrae al _ruido_.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro. La voz de él resuena clara en mis propios pensamientos.

_"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ella a parte de abrazarla... ojalá supiera qué hacer."_

Los de ella son mucho más caóticos. No son sólo voces, también imágenes desagradables pasando a una velocidad vertiginosa. En menos de un segundo mi cabeza está saturada.

_"No me cree. No me cree. No me cree. Pero es demasiado amable para decirlo."_

—¡Finch!

Al oir la voz de Noah, salgo de mi trance, los dejo solos y voy a su encuentro. Él sigue abajo.

—¡Encontré a Annie! —le informo.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué eran esos gritos? ¿Annie te ha podido ver?

—Al parecer. Pero no sé cómo ha sucedido. Ni siquiera se... si eso se supone que es posible o no. Al menos ahora sabemos dónde encontrarla.

—Nos falta la otra parte del acertijo. El manjar más delicioso.

—Debe de ser alguna comida con muy buena reputación aquí. ¿Sabes algo de gastronomía del Distrito 4?

Noah sacude la cabeza.

—Nada de nada. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. Mis padres llevan una taberna, pero sólo preparamos platos locales.

El sonido de una batalla interrumpe nuestra conversación. Debe de ser el ruido que ha atraído mi uso del pin. Hay un sello en el aire y cerca de él dos jugadores peleando contra esos cangrejos de enormes pinzas. El chico rápidamente los reduce a cenizas y más tarde rompe el sello evitando que salgan más. La chica no ha hecho el ademán de luchar, pero estaba concentrada con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho como si estuviera rezando una plegaria.

Noah corre hacia ellos.

—¿Marvel? —dice.

Al percatarse de su presencia, el chico esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Tres... quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver...

—Ya no estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, Noah.

La asertividad de mi compañero me sorprende, y al tal Marvel también parece hacerlo pues su sonrisa se desvanece.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tanto yo como Clove intentamos detener a Cato cuando perdió los nervios —dice algo más humilde.

—Aunque seguro que fue por si después de terminar conmigo uno de ustedes era el siguiente.

—Te equivocas de principio a fin. ¿Crees que yo le era demasiado leal a Cato? ¿Después de ver cómo le atravesó la garganta a Yorick tras del baño de sangre sólo porque las cosas salieron algo distintas? Desde ese momento no le quité el ojo de encima y me consta que no era el único, Glimmer y Marina también estaban preocupadas, sobre todo Marina como podrás comprender, era su compañero de distrito. La única que lo defendía y le parecía bien lo que hizo fue Clove. Después de perder a Glimmer y Marina, perderte a ti también significaría que iba a estar solo en una alianza con Cato, el aliado que ya mató a dos aliados en un ataque de ira, y Clove que lo apoyaba en todo. ¿De veras piensas que me hacía gracia esa situación?

—Y sin embargo aquí estás... —dice Noah, a quien la declaración de Marvel no parece haberle impresionado.

El profesional suelta un bufido y ambos siguen discutiendo.

No conocía a ese Cato demasiado, pero estaba visto que la disciplina y los estándares los llevaba a rajatabla. Supongo que es normal, visto el gran aporte del Distrito 2 al ejército de Panem.

—Estamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso —dice la niña interrumpiendo la discusión.

—Cierto —la apoyo yo—. Lo que sea que pasó ya no importa. Hay una meta conjunta que debemos figurar.

—Vinimos aquí a buscar a Annie Cresta —dice la niña.

—Annie está en casa de Finnick, ya la hemos localizado —dice Noah—. Lo que estamos tratando de averiguar es el manjar delicioso.

—Y cómo vamos a hacer para que se lo coma si no podemos comunicarnos con el mundo real —agrego.

Ambos se quedan pensativos un momento.

—Debe haber alguna forma. Sino no nos habrían condenado así —dice la chica.

—Marvel —dice Noah—. ¿Están Marina o Yorick jugando a ésto? Ellos deberían saber con seguridad sobre la comida.

—No los he visto —contesta Marvel—. Glimmer está, también aquel bruto del Distrito 11. Y... también me pareció ver a Cato.

—Cato... —repetimos Noah y yo casi al unísono.

—Pero fue raro. Sólo fue durante un segundo, después desapareció. Iba vestido muy extraño y tenía alas. Unas extrañas alas negras.

—En verdad sí suena muy sospechoso —digo—. Propongo que vayamos al pueblo a investigar. Puede que otros jugadores hayan encontrado algo más.

El resto está de acuerdo conmigo y dejando la villa de los vencedores atrás, comenzamos nuestra caminata hacia el pueblo.

* * *

**Glimmer Leven-Bell, 17 años**

* * *

—¡No vamos a encontrar nada aquí! —digo exasperada.

—Eso no lo sabes —contesta mi compañero.

—Sí que lo sé. La misión dice claramente "el manjar más exquisito". ¿Crees que lo vas a encontrar en este bar de mala muerte?

—Quizá —dice, pasando al interior de "El Diablo Barbudo".

—¿Qué se cobró el señor Kitaniji contigo, tu sentido común?

No contesta.

Yo siento ganas de gritar. Ojalá pudiera patear algo y desahogarme. Thresh lleva cincuenta minutos descartando todo lo que propongo.

"El Diablo Barbudo" se ve peor de lo que imaginé. La barra está llena de hombres corpulentos y tan barbudos como ese hipotético diablo que da nombre al lugar, con olor a sudor y pescado y llenos de tatuajes. Tienen muy mala pinta.

Me alivia que no puedan vernos.

—¿En dónde nos has metido? —le reprocho, mientras él consulta la carta de precios en una columna.

Cuatro hombres juegan al dominó en una mesa cercana. Uno de ellos está acusando a otro de hacer trampas, profiriendo un insulto tras otro de los cuales, sólo conozco la mitad.

Tiene que haber un lugar más refinado por aquí. Recuerdo a Marina, ella no era una bruta como éstos. Era una chica bastante educada y con buenos modales.

Sacando el celular, comienzo a revisar el mapa buscando algún sitio que nos sea útil.

—Escucha Thresh. Aquí no encontraremos nada y lo digo en serio. Vámonos antes de que perdamos más tiempo.

Él no lo sabe porque viene de un distrito periférico, pero por suerte yo estoy aquí. Tengo buen olfato para éstas cosas.

Me pongo a su lado, echando un vistazo a la carta. Casi todo lo listado son bebidas alcohólicas, la única comida que sirven son emparedados o bacalao rebozado frito con papas. O sea, basura grasienta. Que me parta un rayo si eso es un manjar.

—¿Qué es lo que propones? —pregunta, dándose por vencido.

—Hay un centro de ocio al otro lado de la bahía. Ahí debe haber muchos restaurantes. ¿Vamos?

—Te sigo.

Usando mis conocimientos de la academia para leer el mapa, salgo a la calle y sigo la ruta señalada por el programa, liderando el camino.

Cuando llevamos aproximadamente la mitad, mi celular suena. Alguien me está llamando. Al comprobar quién es, veo "Marvel Royale" escrito en la pantalla.

No sabía que podíamos comunicarnos entre nosotros. Ni me había molestado en mirar si tenía contactos en la libreta de direcciones o no, pero es útil saberlo.

—¿Hola? —digo, recordando el no llamarlo por su nombre. Thresh lo odia.

"¡Glimmer!" dice Marvel a través del auricular "no sabía si de verdad funcionaría o no. Acabo de descubrir ésta función y tú eres la única de la lista que conozco. ¿Han averiguado algo ya?"

—Hemos estado mirando en algunos locales cerca del puerto donde nos materializamos. Pero no hemos encontrado nada útil aún. Estamos de camino a examinar una de mis hipótesis. ¿Y ustedes?

—¿Con quién hablas? —dice Thresh.

Yo le hago un gesto para que se calle, no entiendo lo que Marvel me dice y es difícil hablar con dos personas a la vez.

"Sabemos dónde está Annie Cresta. Y ahora mismo estamos mirando en la lista de contactos pero ni Marina ni Yorick aparecen, ellos seguro tendrían información sobre la comida".

—¿Así que esa tal Annie era en verdad Annie Cresta, la vencedora? Interesante. Y lo de la comida es una buena idea. Quizá haya algún tributo del 4 de otra edición.

"¿Y cómo pretendes que averigüe eso? ¿Les pregunto uno a uno?"

—Fíjate en sus nombres, mira si hay algún Lagoon o Wave o algo así. En un rato te llamo de nuevo a ver si has encontrado algo. Yo haré lo mismo estoy yendo hacia un centro de ocio a un lado de la bahía, búscalo en el mapa y ven a ayudarnos si no encuentras nada. ¡Chao!

Cuando me giro para mirar a Thresh puedo ver que está deseando saber lo que ha pasado, aunque no lo diga.

—Al parecer podemos comunicarnos con los demás con el celular. Acabo de hablar con otro jugador que me ha dado información interesante. La Annie de la misión es Annie Cresta, así que ya sabemos dónde encontrarla. Lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es averiguar lo otro.

—Y hacer que se lo coma, cosa que se ve imposible.

—Tu optimismo me abruma —digo, rodando los ojos.

Seguimos nuestro camino e interiormente me pregunto si no será mejor que comience a trabajar en mejorar la relación de Thresh y Marvel. Tarde o temprano tendrán que encontrarse otra vez. No sé si Thresh habrá dicho en serio lo de eliminarnos a ambos y hacer un pacto con Rue. Sé que está empeñado en impedir que Marvel vuelva a la vida. Dice que no lo merece. ¿Pero quién es él para juzgar?

—Oye, Thresh.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Mataste a alguien en los Juegos del Hambre?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Te pone el morbo del asesinato? No sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Sólo trato de hacer conversación por el camino... dime. ¿Quitaste la vida a algún tributo?

Se con certeza que él al menos mató a uno.

—Dos —contesta después de una pausa.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—El tipo del Distrito 7 en el baño de sangre y tu amiga la profesional del Distrito 2.

—Clove no era mi amiga —digo tras soltar una risotada—. Curioso que fueras tú quien la matara, me tienes que contar los detalles. De todos modos... ¿Por qué odias tanto a Marvel por jugar al mismo juego y hacer lo mismo que hiciste tú?

—No es lo mismo. Ustedes se presentan voluntarios. Son despreciables. Yo sólo me defendí. Y tu amigo... él mató a sangre fría a una niña pequeña. Él es el más despreciable de todos. Tu amiga se rió de ella como si fuera algo gracioso. Insultó su memoria. Escupió sobre ella. Se lo merecía y lo volvería a hacer. Si llego a cruzarme con ella aquí no dudes ni por un segundo que lo haré.

—Ash y Clove también tenían familia. ¿Qué te hace a ti diferente a ellos?

Ni siquiera conozco el nombre del chico del Distrito 7, así que me invento uno para humanizarlo a ojos de Thresh.

—Ya te dije que fue en defensa propia. Me lanzó una piedra a la cabeza.

—En verdad la piedra no iba para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo ya le había echado el ojo a ese tal Ash. Su compañera de distrito estaba forcejeando con el chico del Distrito 5. Él lo vio y fue a socorrerla. La piedra iba dirigida al chico del 5, pero en el último minuto la chica lo empujó al piso y te dio a ti.

Thresh parece haber perdido todas las ganas de contestar, me pregunto qué estará pensando. Sólo me molesta que sea tan tozudo. ¿Va a echarme eternamente en cara que yo soy profesional y a él lo eligieron contra su voluntad?

Aunque quizá mi estrategia para convencerlo de que en realidad no es muy diferente a los otros no haya sido la más acertada. Quizá ahora me esté guardando más rencor que antes...

Y encima soy yo la que está arrepintiéndose de haber participado. Me cuesta admitirlo pero así sucede. Mi último recuerdo lúcido en vida... soy yo mirándome las uñas mientras todos dormían a mi alrededor. Tres días en la Arena y había conseguido conservar mis uñas en perfecto estado. Y me pregunté cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerlas intactas.

Uñas.

Estaba en los Juegos del Hambre. Tan arropada me sentía en mi alianza y tan temprano en los Juegos que no vi que uno está constantemente en peligro de muerte. Y por eso mi último pensamiento cuerdo en vida fue el estado de mis uñas... viéndolo en retrospectiva suena patético.

Tal vez Thresh tiene razón al tenerme asco.

—Parece ser que nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo en ese sentido —murmuro.

Él me mira pero sigue sin decir nada y yo no intento reavivar la conversación. Somos demasiado diferentes.

Quizá la distancia entre nosotros es irreconciliable.

* * *

**Cato Antonius Agrippa, 18 años**

* * *

—¿Quién iba a decir que sería esa cabeza de chorlito quien tuviera la mejor idea sobre cómo averiguar lo de la comida? —dice _Rosita_, observando a Glimmer y Thresh.

Desde el tejado de la pequeña ermita tenemos una vista perfecta de todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor.

—Glimmer no sólo tenía serrín dentro de la cabeza —contesto—. Creo que la subestimas.

—Bueno, es lo suyo al fin y al cabo. ¿No? Los artículos de lujo. Me gustaría verla en una prueba menos afín a ella. Ojalá el señor Crane haya tenido la misma idea que yo. Predigo que no tardará mucho en caer.

—Como sea. Tú ya has borrado a dos jugadores hoy, y yo a ninguno y no pienso dejar que me ganes. Voy a ir a saludarlos. Las cosas hoy están siendo demasiado fáciles para ellos y eso no puede ser.

—No tan rápido,_ Nuevo_. Yo soy la veterana aquí así que voy a ir a saludarlos yo.

—¡Yo lo pedí antes! —protesto, poniéndome en pie.

¿Qué se ha creído? Es verdad que soy aún un segador novato, pero mi potencial supera con creces su experiencia. Y cuando yo posea su experiencia ella ya no me llegará ni a la suela del zapato. La aplastaré como a una cucaracha.

—No es así como funcionan las cosas aquí. Yo soy tu veterana y como veterana tengo preferencia.

—No olvidaré ésto —digo.

En vida cuando solía enfadarme sentía mi sangre hervir. Ahora es distinto. Ahora cuando me enfado siento mi temperatura corporal descender. Mi voz se vuelve más grave y mi expresión se ensombrece. Y la verdad es, que siento como que transmito más respeto de ésta nueva forma.

Uzuki parece pensárselo mejor.

—Hagamos algo. Para que te quede clara mi magnanimidad, voy a darte una oportunidad. Una partida de piedra, papel y tijera. El vencedor gana a Glimmer y Thresh.

No me gusta esa condición. Piedra, papel y tijera es un juego de azar no de habilidad. Y no me gusta confiar en la suerte pero mientras ella sea considerada veterana y yo el nuevo, no tengo manera alguna de poner mis propias condiciones.

—Acepto el desafío —digo.

Ambos escondemos el brazo derecho en la espalda.

_Piedra, Cato. Piedra es la opción más sensata._

—¡Piedra, papel, tijera! —decimos a la vez.

Ambos mostramos nuestro puño cerrado.

—Otra vez —dice Uzuki con autosuficiencia. Me saca de quicio.

_Ésta vez sí. Piedra._

—¡Piedra, papel, tijera!

De nuevo dos puños cerrados.

Rosita suelta una carcajada y ambos escondemos de nuevo el brazo.

_Piedra._

—¡Piedra, papel, tijera!

Dos puños cerrados.

_Ella va a escoger papel ahora pensando en que yo repetiré con la piedra, usa tijera Cato._

—¡Piedra, papel, tijera!

Extiendo el brazo mostrando dos dedos. Ella muestra su palma extendida. E inmediatamente le da un ataque de risa.

He perdido.

—¡Gané! ¡Gané! Pero no te sientas mal. Ya tendrás otras oportunidades, _Nuevo_. Observa y aprende. Tengo un sello aquí especialmente reservado para esos dos.

Para burlarse de mí, me lanza un beso al aire y luego da un gran salto, elevándose unos metros por encima del tejado de la ermita. Luego extiende sus alas negras, algo más grandes que las mías y planea hacia Glimmer y Thresh.

_Observa y aprende._

Eso es lo que ella se piensa. Mejor voy por ahí a encontrar a alguien más a quien molestar. No pienso dejar que ella se lleve toda la gloria.

* * *

**Bueno, ésto es parte del día 2 que decidí dividir en dos capítulos por cuestiones de extensión. Me está encantando escribir ésta historia. No se reveló nada nuevo de los demás, pero aún quedan varios días de partida. Todo se andará. :D**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Día 2 (Parte 2)

_Hola a todos, se que este capítulo se ha hecho de esperar y pido perdón. Perdí la inspiración durante la mitad, siempre me pasa en las peleas. Pero ya me volvió y he estado trabajando en él estos dos días. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Rue Prairie, 12 años**

* * *

Ha sido una suerte encontrar a Finch y Noah. Estar a solas con Marvel no es agradable.

No quiero ser su compañera, y al estar forzados a interactuar para resolver el acertijo y luchar todo se vuelve muy incómodo. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme precisamente con él?

El chico de la calavera en la camiseta, Noah, le da conversación mientras todos vamos rumbo al centro comercial que ha mencionado la chica a la que Marvel ha llamado por teléfono.

Mientras, Finch y yo nos rezagamos un poco. Prefiero estar en su compañía. Ojalá la hubiera encontrado antes que a Marvel.

—Eras la niña del Distrito 11. ¿Verdad?

Asiento sorprendida.

—Me recuerdas...

—Tengo buena memoria, por suerte o desgracia incluso para cosas que quiero olvidar. También recuerdo las clasificaciones finales.

—¿Cual fue la mía? —pregunto.

—Séptima u octava. Es imposible saber. Llevaba la cuenta gracias a las fotografías del cielo. La tuya y la de tu compañero fueron las únicas muertes de ese día. Recuerdo que los cañonazos se oyeron en un intervalo de unos diez minutos. Siempre me pregunté si ambas estaban relacionadas.

—Lo estaban... —quizá hablar de ello con alguien me ayude a dejarlo atrás, después de todo si salgo de aquí tendré una oportunidad más. Le hago un gesto a Finch para que se acerque. No quiero que ellos me oigan— Marvel me clavó una lanza en el pecho justo en el momento en que Katniss le lanzaba una flecha. Él murió al acto.

La confesión la deja boquiabierta.

—O sea que has forjado un pacto con tu propio asesino. Pensé que simplemente te intimidaba por ser profesional... nunca pensé que... cielos, qué situación tan horrible.

—La verdad es que sí, no ha sido agradable estar con él —confieso.

Recordar a Katniss me ha hecho preguntarme. ¿Qué fue de ella? Ojalá ganase y volviese junto a su hermana. No la he visto aquí. Lo cual significa que podría seguir viva. Podría haber ganado. Quizá Finch sabe algo más.

—Oye, Finch. ¿En qué posición quedaste tú?

—Cuarta —dice, tras un suspiro—. Podría haber ganado pero cometí un error muy estúpido.

_Cuarta..._

—¿Quiénes quedaron?

—Cato del Distrito 2 y los del 12. Seguramente volvieran esos dos a casa. Eran dos contra uno y ese chico del 12 era el maestro de las trampas.

—¿Dos? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, cierto. Poco después de que murieras anunciaron un cambio en las reglas. Un cambio que permitía dos ganadores si ambos pertenecían al mismo distrito.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

Marvel se para en seco y mira a Finch con los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Dos ganadores? ¿Por qué? Eso nunca antes había pasado. Nunca antes en la historia de los Juegos —dice Noah.

De repente Finch se ha convertido en la chica más popular del lugar. Los tres la miramos esperando a que se explique.

—Bueno. Si lo piensas bien es obvio ¿No?. Cuando anunciaron eso ya sólo quedábamos seis tributos. Los del 12, los del 2, yo y el chico del Distrito 11. La regla sólo era válida si ambos finalistas eran del mismo distrito y esos amantes trágicos eran muy populares en el Capitolio. Estoy segura que la hicieron por ellos. Mi escolta estaba más pendiente de ellos que de mí.

Finch parece molesta mientras dice eso. Aunque la entiendo, mi escolta tampoco podía callarse sobre Katniss y Peeta.

—¿Y crees que ellos dos juntos podrían haber ganado? —dice Marvel reanudando la marcha.

—Es lo más probable. Además. ¿No dices que viste a Cato?

—Quizá lo imaginé. Su nombre no aparece en mi lista de contactos. Pero ahora que lo dices tampoco están los nombres de los enamorados. Mierda...

—No es justo —protesta Noah—. Los Juegos del Hambre ya no son justos de por sí. Y no mejora las cosas para encima favorezcan a los favoritos del público.

—Y menos ella. Ella no merecía ganar —dice Marvel.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque te mató?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda pensarlas. Es la primera vez que planto cara a Marvel pero siento como si este momento hubiera tenido que llegar tarde o temprano.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Me da igual que se meta con quien quiera, pero no consiento que hable así de Katniss.

—Durante el corto periodo de tiempo que estuve en la Arena, Katniss fue mi amiga. Yo la encontré y la cuidé mientras estaba inconsciente. Ahora mismo no sabría decir por qué lo hice, pero no podía dejarla ahí tirada ni aún sabiendo que su muerte me ponía algo más cerca de casa, y es algo que habría pasado en menos de un día si no llego yo a intervenir. Así que la llevé a un lugar resguardado y busqué las hierbas y el barro que usamos en el distrito para hacer la cataplasma que embebe el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Cuando despertó ella compartió conmigo sus provisiones, me incluyó en sus planes y se preocupó por mí. Y cuando yacía en el suelo atravesada por la lanza que tú me arrojaste ella me tomó en sus brazos, me cantó una canción y cuando mi alma salió del cuerpo, la vi colocando flores a mi alrededor. Así que te pido que tengas algo más de delicadeza cuando hables de ella.

Marvel abre la boca y alza un dedo, luego la cierra a la vez que lo baja, parece dudar un poco más entre si decir algo o no. Finalmente se da la vuelva y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

—Muy bien dicho —me susurra Finch.

Y a mí me entra la risa. Me cae muy bien esta chica de cabello anaranjado.

* * *

**Thresh Okeniyi, 18 años**

* * *

Glimmer tararea una canción.

Parece que ya va pillando el mensaje. Ha estado intentando que seamos amigos, pero no creo que funcione. Es mejor si tan solo somos "socios" y solo por la tonta regla de que tenemos que ir en parejas. Nunca necesité a nadie para progresar y no tendría por qué irme mal yendo solo.

En fin, las reglas son las reglas. Y no sólo mi posible vuelta a la vida está en juego. La vida de mi abuela también lo está. No debí haber hecho aquel trato hasta saberlo, porque nunca pensé que se atreverían a hacer algo así pero acepté y tras hacerlo vi que el señor Kitaniji como se llame me la había jugado. Me dijo que me iba a conceder un privilegio que no le concedía al resto de jugadores normalmente. Y dicho privilegio era el revelarme la tasa que pagué por entrar al juego.

Dicha tasa resultó ser la vida de mi abuela. Tuve que haber atado cabos, haberme adelantado a sus actos y haber adivinado que sería la vida de mi abuela lo que estaría dando a cambio.

De momento ella está bien, al menos eso es lo que dijo Kitaniji. Pero si soy borrado... ella morirá y no puedo permitirlo. No es justo, no debería haber sellado el pacto con su alma como señal. Me enfurecí pero de nada sirvió, el pacto estaba hecho. Su vida apostada.

Mi abuela era el único familiar vivo que nos quedó después de la muerte de mis padres. Nuestra madre murió cuando Nina tenía tan solo dos años. Como tantas personas en el distrito se enfermó y no podíamos permitirnos el tratamiento. Lo peor es que a nadie le importó mas que a sus seres queridos. Porque en el Distrito 11 si no puedes trabajar eres un lastre. Eres algo inservible. Ella era fuerte, pero la enfermedad se la llevó en cuestión de semanas.

Lo de mi padre fue más rápido. Un escorpión roca le picó. Son difíciles de ver, porque es un animal que se camufla y su picadura es mortal. Él era un experto en encontrarlos, casi parecía que podía sentir su presencia de algún modo. Sin embargo, al final hubo uno que no pudo ver y así fue cómo acabó. Dicen que la pierna se le hinchó hasta el doble de su tamaño. Yo no lo vi pues lo incineraron esa misma noche y nos dieron las cenizas para plantarlas junto al tallo de la encina que hacía años había brotado de las cenizas de mi madre.

Si no hubiera sido por mi abuela habríamos acabado en un campo de trabajo para huérfanos. Niños sin familia que son adoptados por una corporativa y que lo único que hacen en su vida es trabajar para la misma. A pesar de que ella era una mujer pobre que no tenía ni para ella misma, nos acogió y yo eso no lo olvidé nunca.

No debo ganar solo por mí, sino también por ella.

De repente, me choco contra algo y caigo al suelo de espaldas. En un segundo, Glimmer está a mi lado.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te has tropezado?

—No lo sé. Es... como si me hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible.

—¿Contra una pared?

Glimmer avanza extendiendo la mano frente a ella hasta que se encuentra con el obstáculo. Al hacer contacto con la pared invisible, una onda de hexágonos se extiende por toda la superficie.

Esto es extraño...

—El camino está bloqueado —anuncia—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—¿No hay otra forma de llegar?

Una carcajada interrumpe nuestra conversación. Ambos giramos la cabeza y vemos a una chica de cabello corto rosa y unas extrañas alas negras descendiendo del cielo hasta posarse en una farola junto al camino.

Glimmer y yo nos miramos entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, jugadores? ¿Por qué se detienen tan de repente?

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Has puesto tú ese muro invisible? —digo.

—Puede. ¿Por qué? ¿Les molesta?

—Sí. Hazlo desaparecer —dice Glimmer.

La chica vuelve a reír.

—No quiero —dice con indiferencia.

—Supongo que serás alguna especie de _ruido_. ¿No? Aunque te ves más poderosa que los monstruos a los que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

—¿¡_RUIDO_!? ¿¡YO!? ¡No me metas en el mismo saco que esa chusma! Yo, linda... soy una segadora y mi misión es ganar en nuestra propia competición.

Así que ella es uno de los famosos segadores que mencionó el señor Kitaniji.

—En cada edición del Juego hay un ranking. El primer segador del ranking se convierte en el master de la partida y el último bueno... el último es borrado. ¿Y saben cual es la forma que tenemos de ganar puntos los segadores? Eliminar a jugadores como vosotros.

La chica salta hasta el suelo, estira su mano enguantada y un extraño humo negro sale de ella. El humo comienza a tomar la forma de un sello, uno más elaborado de los que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.

—Prepárate —susurra Glimmer—. No me gusta esto.

—Si quieren quitar la barrera tendrán que vencer a mi _ruido_. ¡Que la suerte esté de vuestra parte! —dice, y tras eso se va de un salto riendo a carcajadas.

Ya sólo nos queda esperar a ver qué clase de cosa sale del sello. Mientras el sello termina de definirse, examino los alrededores. Cualquier cosa que me sirva para luchar es de agradecer. Quizá podría arrancar la farola, aún no he probado con algo tan pesado.

—¡Thresh, mira!

Algo está saliendo del círculo. Un hocico azul redondeado, unas fauces llenas de dientes, ojos amarillos, branquias, una aleta dorsal. El gigantesco tiburón termina de salir del círculo y cae al suelo, donde se hunde como si este estuviera hecho de agua.

—¿¡A dónde se fue!? —grito.

El sello desaparece y todo vuelve a estar tranquilo.

— ¡Ahí! —exclama Glimmer señalando a un lugar en el suelo.

La aleta dorsal del tiburón sobresale por encima del terreno, y ahora viene en dirección a nosotros. Me concentro en levantar las piedras del suelo, las veo temblar, levantarse en el aire y comenzar a orbitar a mi alrededor. A mi señal mental, se lanzan todas hacia la aleta del tiburón pero no parece afectarle. Glimmer también prueba con su poder, pero sus estalagmitas comienzan a ras de suelo, y el tiburón se desplaza por debajo del terreno.

Sólo nos queda apartarnos. Yo me voy hacia la izquierda y Glimmer hacia la derecha. Cuando pasa por mi lado, el tiburón da un salto, tratando de morderme pero falla por unos centímetros.

Corriendo, me reuno con Glimmer.

— Sólo podemos atacarlo cuando salte. Y para eso tendremos que dejar que nos pase muy cerca —digo—. Tengo una idea, yo lo atraigo hacia mí y tú tratas de darle ya que funcionas mejor que yo a distancia.

—No te creía tan valiente —dice, mientras el tiburón carga hacia nosotros y nos separamos, yéndonos uno hacia cada lado.

—¡Déjate la mordacidad para otro momento y haz lo que te digo!

Ella se arregla el cabello.

—Soy una profesional. Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

Glimmer esquiva el tiburón, y se mantiene al margen para que él venga a por mí la próxima vez. Cuando emerge del suelo para atacarme me echo a un lado, y una de las estalagmitas le da de lleno.

El bicho ruge y su color se vuelve rojizo, al caer de nuevo al subsuelo, su movimiento es aún más rápido que antes. Trato de seguirlo con la vista pero es imposible.

—¡CUIDADO! —grita Glimmer.

Y cuando me giro veo las fauces abiertas del monstruo, justo detrás de mí.

* * *

**Noah Wasserlave, 14 años**

* * *

Desde la cuesta vemos la pelea de Glimmer y Thresh con un poderoso muto. Parecen igualados, pero el bicho les está dando pelea.

— ¡Tengo que ayudar a Thresh! —grita Rue echando a correr.

Marvel se adelanta y la agarra del cuello de su jersey.

— ¡Eh! ¡Más despacio! ¡Si entramos ahí ese bruto va a intentar matarme otra vez, no podemos irrumpir así por las buenas delante de tu amigo!

—Es una prueba conjunta —dice Finch—. Cuantos más seamos antes lo lograremos.

Ella tiene razón. Lo que más nos beneficia es salvarlos. Nunca conocí a Thresh pero Glimmer no me trató mal nunca en el escaso tiempo que estuvo en la alianza, recuerdo que me preguntó cosas sobre mi distrito y estuvo ayudándome a desenterrar bombas.

—¿Vamos entonces? —digo, a lo que ella asiente—. Marvel, Rue, nosotros les ayudaremos. Ni Thresh ni Glimmer tienen nada personal contra nosotros.

Ambos echamos a correr hacia donde la lucha está teniendo lugar, utilizo mi cadena para inmovilizar al muto justo cuando este está a punto de echarse sobre Thresh. El tiburón se retuerce tratando de soltarse. Después un rayo que llena todo de luz por una fracción de segundo le cae encima y cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, el muto no está.

—¿¡Noah!? ¡Dichosos los ojos! —exclama Glimmer al verme—. ¡Nos salvaste, gracias por ello!

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, Glimmer corre hacia mí y me da un abrazo que me deja sin reacción. Nunca antes una chica me ha dado un abrazo, menos una tan bonita. No sé lo que hacer a continuación, si devolverle el abrazo o quedarme muy quieto y tampoco puedo pensarlo bien de lo nervioso que estoy.

Opto por lo segundo ante la duda y ella se va luego junto a Thresh.

Ya pasó. Hora de relajarse. Todo está bien.

—Te pusiste rojo —ríe Finch.

—¡No te burles!. S-solo que no me gusta que invadan mi burbuja personal así sin avisar. Por cierto buena intervención. Nunca pude llegar a ver bien el poder de tu pin. ¿Me dejas verlo?

Finch me muestra su muñequera. Junto a su pin de jugador, está el de su ataque. Una telaraña cuyos hilos se asemejan a rayos sobre la cual hay una araña negra.

—Es perfecto. Me hace pensar en casa.

— Finch. Sé que esto es personal, pero tengo curiosidad por saber cuál fue tu tasa de entrada.

—Pues la verdad, yo tampoco sé lo que es aunque tengo una sospecha.

Eso me hace sentir aún más curiosidad. Pero no podemos seguir conversando, pues desde la lejanía Marvel nos hace señas. Thresh aún no lo ha visto. Está ocupado tratando de palpar algo invisible en el aire.

¿Un campo de fuerza quizá? ¿Aquí? Tal vez los segadores les tendieron una encerrona.

—Quizá deberíamos hablar con Glimmer primero —dice Finch—. Ella parece más comprensiva.

—De acuerdo. Hazlo tú —le digo, aún no me he repuesto del abrazo.

Finch se ríe de mí antes de dirigirse a Glimmer. Pero la conversación nunca llega a tener lugar porque en ese momento Thresh mira hacia atrás y ve a Marvel.

—Gusano inmundo —masculla.

El chico del 11 corre hacia Marvel y cuando pasa por nuestro lado, Finch y yo lo sujetamos uno de cada brazo pero no es suficiente y nos va arastrando con él.

—¡Suéltenme! —grita.

Glimmer nos adelanta y se pone delante de él cortando el paso.

—¡Eh, Gorilón! ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡La batalla ya acabó!

—¡Aparta! O te aparto yo de un empujón —le dice.

Rue es ahora la que se pone por delante.

—Thresh, no.

Y al oír la voz de la niña, su ira parece desvanecerse.

—Rue...

—Es difícil perdonar a quien una vez me quitó la vida. Yo no lo he hecho, pero al hacer el pacto con Marvel hace que tenga un vínculo con él. Esto no es una competición. No necesitamos eliminar al resto tan solo llegar al final. Piénsalo, cuando salgamos de aquí no tendremos que verle nunca más. Nosotros estaremos en el Distrito 11 y él a miles de kilómetros de nosotros.

—La niña tiene razón —dice Glimmer—. Y más sentido común que tú al parecer. Todos aquí queremos vivir. Deja las rencillas personales a un lado. ¿No ves que la prueba es conjunta, bobo?

—Se nos está yendo el tiempo en tonterías —dice Finch—. Si no paran de reñir Noah y yo nos iremos sin ustedes.

Thresh se suelta bruscamente de nuestro agarre.

—Toleraré su presencia —dice—. De momento. Y siempre y cuando no se acerque a mí a un radio de veinte metros. ¿Ha desaparecido ya el muro? ¿Dónde dices que estaba ese centro comercial?

Glimmer corre junto a él y nosotros los seguimos, con Marvel a unos metros por detrás. Todo sería más fácil si todos hiciéramos un esfuerzo por el bien común, aunque he de admitir que si Cato estuviera jugando y se me presentara la oportunidad de fastidiarlo lo haría. Incluso me alegraría que fuera borrado ese asqueroso traidor.

Tal vez no esté bien decir esto, ni tan siquiera pensarlo, pero no es tan raro. Todos nos estamos sintiendo así con respecto a quien nos quitó la vida. Finch lo hace con Peeta.

_02:27:12, 02:27:11, 02,27,10..._

Tenemos que resolver esto.

No puede terminar todo así, en el segundo día. Me niego.

No puede ser tan difícil.

* * *

**Marvel Royale, 16 años**

* * *

—¿Por qué no le plantas cara si tan mal te sientes? No sabía que te habías vuelto un cagón —susurra Glimmer.

—Si tuviera mis armas sería otra historia. Nuestros poderes no funcionan contra jugadores pero él es mucho más corpulento que yo, ya estuvo al borde de eliminarme en el día uno.

—Pues no sé, tratemos de dialogar con él entonces. De momento ha aceptado colaborar por el bien de la prueba, al ser un objetivo conjunto...

—Quizá en días sucesivos sea mejor que nos evitemos —digo—. No puedo arriesgarme a que se le crucen los cables.

—Él sabe lo que le pasará a Rue si te elimina y a mí no puede hacerme nada. No tiene nada en contra mía, si lo hace es tan ruin como la gente de la que se queja. Además, estábamos en los jodidos Juegos del Hambre. Ya le hemos dado muchas vueltas al tema.

Llegamos a la puerta del centro comercial junto al puerto, al lado del cual hay atracado un yate de lujo. El lugar está bien decorado, casi a la altura de nuestro distrito. Hay una fuente cerca del muelle y la multitud entra y sale cargada de bolsas. Como se nota que es uno de los distritos más ricos, esto en cualquier otro lugar de la periferia es impensable.

—Quizá será mejor que permanezcamos unidos. Podríamos perdernos entre tanta gente —dice la pelirroja.

Todos miramos a Thresh, que se nos junta de mala gana, aunque aún está algo apartado del resto. Las tres chicas se quedan mirando fijamente un escaparate lleno de vestidos típicos del Distrito 4 de esos que siempre salen en televisión. A mí el estilo del 4 no me agrada, pero luego vemos otra tienda con trajes más elegantes que sí son lo mío.

Solía relajarme el irme de compras. Daría lo que fuera por agarrar mi tarjeta de crédito, entrar aquí estando vivo y no irme hasta que cierren. ¿Por qué no tenía eso en mente a la hora de pensar que si entrenaba, iba a los Juegos del Hambre y moría en ellos no podría hacerlo nunca más?

Recuerdo que era consciente que si no hacíamos algo llegado un punto no podríamos mantener el tren de vida que llevábamos. Tanto mi padre como mi tía trabajaban en la empresa fabricante de alfombras propiedad del abuelo pero él era ya muy viejo y mi tía al ser mayor sería la que heredaría todo. Mi padre y ella no tenían una buena relación por asuntos de dinero y el estaba seguro de que ella lo despediría o lo degradaría tan pronto como tuviera más poder ahí.

Fue por lo que yo decidí hacer algo para ayudar a la familia. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, suena idiota. Muy idiota. Gloss y Cashmere eran como el culmen del éxito para todos. Recuerdo que les idolatraba. Pero ahora, en estas circunstancias... me parece símplemente estúpido.

Después de mirar varios restaurantes sin encontrar nada remarcable subimos a la última planta via escaleras mecánicas.

—¡Miremos ahí! —dice Glimmer.

El restaurante frente a nosotros tiene pinta de ser muy caro.

—Recuerdo esa alfombra —digo—. Fue encargada a petición de un empresario capitolino hace unos años. Sin duda es el estilo de la marca familiar. Alfombras Royale.

—Y esas lámparas de araña —dice Glimmer—. Sin duda es un sitio donde uno podría encontrar un manjar.

—Previo desembolso de la cantidad correspondiente, todo sea dicho —agrega Finch.

—¿Quién puede tener tantísimo dinero mientras que en casa tenemos que estar pidiendo teselas para no morirnos de hambre? —dice Noah—. Sabía que había desigualdad entre provincias, pero esto es ridículo. Y ni siquiera estamos en el Capitolio.

Si hubiéramos estado vivos es improbable que el maître nos hubiera dejado pasar con nuestro atuendo casual. Pero cuando cruzamos la puerta él ni se inmuta.

Rue mira a todos lados con los ojos como platos. Los comensales, los jarrones llenos de flores, las vistas a la bahía al otro lado de la ventana... He de reconocer que yo también estoy algo impresionado, no habría esperado encontrar un lugar como este en el Distrito 4 pero al contrario que Noah, a mí no me importa.

Tomo uno de los menús forrado en cuero que hay sobre una mesa vacía y lo abro. Los otros se juntan a mi alrededor.

Entrantes. Nada. Acompañamientos. Nada. Platos locales. Nada. Platos de importación. Nada. Cocina capitolina. Nada.

Postres...

—_"Especialidad del chef"_ —leo en voz alta—._" Pastel de queso de clementina y arándanos bañado en coulis de ambrosía y bayas asadas. Un delicioso manjar de dioses ahora disponible también para usted."_ ¿Creen que es eso?

—Podría ser —dice Finch—. Es lo más parecido que hemos encontrado.

Glimmer ríe y yo me siento mucho más optimista. Estamos en el camino correcto.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer que Annie se lo coma? —dice Noah.

—Buena pregunta —responde Rue—. Esto va a ser complicado.

—Pues algo hay que hacer. Y pronto.

Glimmer cierra el menú y lo pone bajo su brazo. Luego se dirige al rincón donde se tramitan los pedidos y los pagos y comienza a buscar.

—Si nos dices lo que estás haciendo quizá podamos ayudarte —digo.

—A veces los restaurantes incluyen en la cuenta ofertas. Quizá podamos llevar algunos a Annie y Finnick. Quizá si los ven encarguen algo. El plato es la especialidad del chef, uno de los más caros y si con descuentos animan a la gente a probarlo la voz se corre. Así es como funcionan las cosas en el mundo de la hostelería.

—Mis padres también están en el negocio de la hostelería y no hacemos eso —dice Finch.

—De la _alta_ hostelería. ¿Ven? Casi todos los descuentos están relacionados con postres. Eso es para animar a la gente a pedirlos pues se suele pensar que es el plato más prescindible.

Glimmer comienza a buscar en los cajones y toma una tarjeta con el teléfono del restaurante mas unos cuantos cupones para postres, entre los cuales hay uno con la foto de la tarta de queso.

—Se ve realmente deliciosa —dice Rue—. Nunca vi nada así.

—Menos mal que estoy muerto o estaría babeando —dice Noah.

—Ok, ese fue un comentario extraño. ¿Quién se ofrece para ir a llevar todo esto a la casa de Finnick? —dice Glimmer.

—Yo soy muy rápida —dice Finch.

—Yo también —dice Rue.

—Podemos ir nosotros —propongo.

Además, todo lo que me aleje de Thresh es bienvenido.

—Bueno pues elijo a Finch y Noah —dice Glimmer.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién te nombró jefa aquí? —protesto.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo sea? Solo trato de poner un poco de orden.

Glimmer agarra un puñado de menús y cupones y se los pasa a ambos.

—Si ocurre algo, llamada.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos salen corriendo cargando con todo. En ese momento, un camarero se acerca y cierra el cajón de un portazo mientras frunce el ceño mirando en todas direcciones.

Quedan menos de dos horas para que finalice el plazo.

—Ahora solo queda esperar —digo, dirigiéndome a la ventana para admirar el paisaje.

Thresh se queda hablando con Rue y Glimmer viene conmigo.

—Marvel. Después de que muriera... ¿Ustedes me culparon de lo sucedido con las rastrevíspulas?

—No creo que fuera culpa tuya. Estábamos todos más enojados con el Enamorado y la Chica en llamas. ¿Por qué? Además, también fue un poco culpa de todos. Si lo hubiéramos visto antes podríamos simplemente haberle tirado una piedra a la colmena y haber salido corriendo mientras los mutos se ocupaban de Katniss. Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

—Aha. Pero es que... —dice, pero se calla de repente y se queda mirando a la bahía.

—¿Pero es que qué?

—Olvídalo. Mis últimos recuerdos en vida son algo confusos debido al envenenamiento. Nunca supe lo que era real y lo que no.

—Olvidado entonces.

* * *

**Finch Heliodore, 15 años**

* * *

Correr sin sentir cansancio es lo mejor del mundo. Aún así a Noah le cuesta seguirme lo cual es curioso. ¿Por qué clase de reglas se están rigiendo nuestros cuerpos ahora? No tenemos que comer, no tenemos que respirar, no nos cansamos corriendo, aunque sí luchando.

Sería interesante aprender más de este plano de existencia en el que nunca creí.

_01:18:03_

Es la hora que marca nuestro contador cuando llegamos de nuevo a la puerta de la mansión de Finnick.

—Esperemos que Annie aún siga aquí —digo.

Y cuando entramos comprobamos que efectivamente sigue ahí, está en el salón leyendo un libro. El chico guapo resulta estar en la cocina mirando su celular. Cuando Noah y yo nos acercamos, vemos que está mirando recetas.

—Finnick está a punto de cocinar algo —digo alarmada—. Hay que pensar en algo rápido.

El pitido del teléfono de Finnick nos hace mirar otra vez a la pantalla donde ahora aparece un sobre gigante.

_"Finnick, amor. Mañana por la tarde mandaré el aerodeslizador a recogerte. No traigas nada puesto debajo. Caius."_

La nota se despide con una carita sonriente y al leerla, Finnick da un puñetazo a la pared y tira el teléfono tan lejos como puede.

—¿Qué significa? Un hombre llamando_ "amor"_ a Finnick. ¿Pero él y Annie no eran...?

—Eso no importa ahora —dice Noah—. Tengo una idea.

Mi compañero toma uno de los menús encuadernados con la mitad de los tickets dentro, sale al salón y lo tira con fuerza al suelo cerca de la puerta de entrada, como si hubiera sido introducido por la ranura del correo.

Al oír el estampido, Finnick se pone en guardia.

—¿Annie? ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, pensé que fuiste tú.

Y cuando miran hacia la puerta ven el menú y Finnick va corriendo a cogerlo. Al hacerlo los cupones caen al suelo.

—Es solo publicidad —dice, mucho más serio que antes—. Annie... acabo de recibir un mensaje. Mañana debo ir al Capitolio. Caius quiere que pase la noche con él.

Los ojos de Annie se humedecen y yo miro a Noah.

—¿Esto es real? Quiero decir... ¿Crees que estos son el verdadero Finnick y la verdadera Annie, o algún tipo de simulación retorcida? ¿Por qué_ "debe"_ él de ir al Capitolio a citarse con un hombre.

—No vayas... —dice Annie.

—Sabes que no puedo negarme.

No puedo resistirlo. Uso el pin de jugador para percibir sus pensamientos. Lo que veo es bastante perturbador y me deja muy mal sabor de boca. Veo a un joven chico de mi edad recién ganado forzado a hacer cosas que no quiere. Veo a Coriolanus Snow embolsándose mucho dinero a su costa. Veo a Finnick y el presidente discutiendo. Él quiere hacer lo mismo con Annie. Finnick le contesta suplicando que hará lo que sea para que la dejen en paz...

Tras eso no puedo seguir hurgando en su mente. Cierro la conexión y me llevo las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué? —dice Noah.

—No vas a creer lo que he visto... —susurro.

—¿¡Usaste el pin!? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Eso solo nos retrasará más!

—Me pudo la curiosidad. Lo siento.

—Finch, no...

—Está bien —dice Annie—. Lo entiendo.

—Oye, hoy no tengo que ir a ninguna parte, me quedaré contigo todo el día. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a este sitio a cenar? Voy a llamar a reservar mesa ahora mismo. ¿Dónde habrá ido a parar mi teléfono...?

Noah olvida su enfado momentáneo y nos miramos riendo a carcajadas. Después de chocar los cinco y celebrar nuestra pequeña victoria yo también saco el teléfono y llamo a Glimmer.

—¿Hola? ¡Misión cumplida! Finnick y Annie están en camino.

Mientras ellos se arreglan, nosotros salimos afuera a encargarnos de los monstruos que se han formado. No es una batalla difícil. Solo son esos cangrejos que han venido apareciendo.

_00:44:51_

Es el tiempo restante en nuestro contador cuando Finnick y Annie se montan en el descapotable de él y se ponen en marcha. Noah y yo nos subimos al asiento de atrás. No tardamos mucho en llegar. Dejan el coche en el aparcamiento y subimos con ellos en el ascensor hasta la última planta.

—Señor Odair, señorita Cresta, qué estupenda sorpresa tenerlos hoy con nosotros, siganme por favor —dice el maître conduciéndolos hasta su mesa.

Los chicos se reunen con nosotros.

—¡Bien hecho! —dice Rue.

—¡Muy bien hecho! —agrega Glimmer—. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, queda casi media hora.

—En verdad ha estado insoportable —dice Marvel lo que le gana un codazo y una mirada de malas pulgas por parte de Glimmer.

—Atención. Ya van a pedir —dice Thresh.

Todos nos ponemos detrás de Annie. El camarero viene a tomar nota y ambos ordenan los platos, los entrantes y las bebidas.

—¿Van a tomar algo de postre?

—¿Quieres algo, Annie? —pregunta Finnick.

—Hm... la verdad es que no me ape...

—No, no, no, no, no —chilla Glimmer.

Al mover los brazos acaba volcando una de las copas de champagne.

—Disculpas por eso —dice el camarero servicialmente, poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar—. Mandaré cerrar las ventanas, obviamente está haciendo demasiado viento aquí. ¿Qué decían que iban a querer de postre?

Rue toma un cupón y lo deja sobre la mesa cerca de Annie. Por un instante parece que ella la puede ver, igual que pasó en la mañana.

—Tomaré piña con helado de vainilla, por favor —dice Finnick.

—Muy bien. ¿Y la señorita Cresta?

Annie se frota los ojos y parpadea varias veces, ajena por unos segundos a todo lo que la rodea, luego repara en el cupón, lo toma y observa la fotografía. La verdad es que tiene una pinta riquísima.

—¿Señorita Cresta?

Ella vuelve de su trance.

—Ah. Lo siento. Tomaré uno de estos.

—La especialidad del chef. Muy buena elección.

Todos nos vemos ahora mucho más relajados. Solo queda un paso más. Solo uno más.

Ninguno de nosotros para de mirar el contador mientras ellos comen. Si fallamos esto todos seremos borrados.

Y el tiempo se está acabando.

_00:06:23, 00:06:22, 00:06:21..._

Por fin se llevan los platos sucios y traen el postre. El de Annie tiene mucha mejor pinta que en la foto. Si ganamos prometo comerme algún día uno de estos.

—Annie. ¿Estás bien? —dice Finnick—. Pareces más preocupada y ausente que de costumbre. ¿Es por lo de mañana?

—La he vuelto a ver. A la chica. Aquí, justo a mi lado.

—¿A la de esta mañana?

—Creo que no era la misma. Pero esta vez no me he asustado. No creo que quiera hacerme daño.

—¡Dejen de hablar y coman de una vez! —grita Marvel.

_00:05:01, 00:05:00, 00:04:59..._

—Es a los vivos a quienes hay que temer. No a los muertos —murmura Finnick—. Annie... te quiero. Y esto terminará pronto. Al viejo no le puede quedar mucho más de vida y tras su muerte habrá elecciones.

—Tras él vendrá otro.

—Esta vez hemos aprendido del pasado. Además somos muchos más vencedores. Podremos hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Solo hay que esperar al momento oportuno. Los cinco vencedores del Distrito 3 están de nuestra parte, también los del 8 que quedan, y los del 7, 9 y 11, y también Haymitch, Katniss y Peeta, Glory del Distrito 1 y Lyme del Distrito 2, y ellas podrán convencer a los demás vencedores profesionales con un poco de suerte. Y es más... gracias a mis confidentes yo estoy enterado de cada uno de los pasos de Snow. Podremos apoyar al candidato que de a los distritos mejores condiciones y él no podrá hacer nada. Todo terminará pronto, Annie mi amor. Los viajes al Capitolio, el control sobre nosotros y con un poco de suerte también los Juegos del Hambre.

_00:02:48, 00:02:47, 00:02:46..._

—Yo también te quiero Finnick. Ojalá tengas razón.

—Pero no te pongas triste. Venga, come un poco. Eso que te has pedido se ve delicioso. ¿Quieres intercambiarlo por el mío?

—¡NO! —gritamos todos a la vez.

—¡No! —exclama—. Quiero decir... te guardaré un poco al final.

Todos miramos fijamente como la cuchara se hunde en la porción de tarta, se la lleva a la boca y...

_00:01:57, 00:01:58..._

Y el contador se va.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, joder, sí! —exclama Marvel.

Rue abraza a Thresh y él la levanta en el aire y Glimmer se vuelve a abrazar a Noah mientras él trata de sacudísela de encima y yo me río de la escena.

—Somos los mejores —dice Glimmer—. Podremos con lo que nos echen encima y más. ¡Vamos Seneca, esto está empezando a aburrirme! ¿Dónde están los desafíos?

—Cinco pruebas —le digo a Noah—. Cinco y volvemos a casa.

Él me sonríe y en ese preciso instante la escena se desvanece y todo se vuelve a sumir de nuevo en la oscuridad.

**Fin del día 2.**


	4. Día 3

Holaaa, no dejé la historia de lado. Y de nuevo pido perdón por tardar en actualizar. Siempre actualizo una historia cuando me voy de viaje, y esta vez le toca a esta. ¡Vamos con el día 3!

* * *

**Finch Heliodore, 15 años**

* * *

Se siente como si nos acabáramos de despertar cuando nos volvemos a materializar. Como si de repente nos hubiésemos quedaro dormidos en medio del restaurante y lo siguiente es que amanecemos en un sitio totalmente distinto. No hay ni rastro de los demás.

—Qué pena. Ya no está Glimmer aquí para abrazarte.

Noah se sonroja.

—¿¡Qué!? —espeta él a la defensiva.

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Te ves demasiado adorable así.

Siempre luce tan serio que verlo avergonzado es cómico.

—Glimmer no es mi tipo —afirma.

—¡No tienes por qué justificarte! En realidad no me interesa. Por cierto... ¿Dónde estamos?

El paisaje es muy distinto del del día anterior. Estamos en un camino de tierra rodeados de cultivos. ¿Trigo tal vez? El sol aún no está muy alto en el cielo por lo que deduzco que es por la mañana, y el cantar de las cigarras y los pájaros es lo único que se escucha. Es un paisaje apacible. Y también bastante obvio.

—Distrito 9 —decimos ambos a la vez.

No era tan complicado, Noah es listo pero el pobre es despistado. Y esa cualidad me vino muy bien una vez durante los Juegos. Me gustaría confesárselo solo para ver como reacciona. Tal vez en otro momento.

—¿Aún no han mandado el mensaje con la misión? —digo consultando mi celular.

—Eso parece. Tampoco tenemos el contador. ¿Significa eso que podemos ir donde queramos?

—¿Y por qué no? Vamos a dar una vuelta mientras no hay órdenes del master. Familiarizarnos con el lugar nos beneficiará.

El camino de tierra está lleno de baches y tiene marcas de neumáticos en ambos extremos, mientras que en el centro crecen algunas hierbas cargadas de florecillas blancas.

—¡Eh! ¡Mira ahí!

Noah me sacude de la manga señalando a un punto en la distancia. Algo más adelante, por un camino perpendicular a este hay una persona. Un chico de piel bronceada y cabello negro azabache por los hombros. Parece proceder de una hilera de casas que hay a lo lejos, más allá de los cultivos. Mi aliado y yo nos miramos y ambos entendemos lo mismo al hacerlo: sigámoslo.

Poco después de hacerlo se hace algo obvio sobre cual es su destino. Ahí en medio de los cultivos se alza un árbol solitario de tronco irregular y hojas solo en una mitad de sus ramas. El desconocido llega al mismo, se sienta bajo su sombra, apoya la espalda en el tronco y cierra los ojos.

Un escarabajo sube por el tronco del árbol, cuando pasa junto al chico, este lo aplasta de un puñetazo y sigue ahí sentado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con la prueba de hoy? —digo.

—Es posible. Aunque hasta que no nos la manden no podremos saberlo.

—¿Y si... usamos el pin? —sugiero.

A Noah no le gusta que lo use, pero no creo que podamos pasarnos el juego sin usarlo.

—Finch... —comienza a decir.

Pero yo ya he tomado el pin de jugador, el negro con el tribal blanco. Cierro los ojos y me concentro. El mundo se torna morado, como si lo estuviera viendo a través de unas gafas de sol de dicho color.

_"IDIOTAS... ESTÚPIDOS... LES ODIO... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS..."_ son las palabras que consigo percibir, a la vez que percibo un intenso sentimiento de desdén y furia emanando de él.

Pero hay algo más. Hay un sello sobre él del que se desprende una energía maligna que puedo sentir. Tras el sello parece haber un monstruo pero un candado evita que se abra.. Vuelvo a guardar el pin, dándome cuenta que mi respiración se ha vuelto agitada.

—¿Y bien? —dice Noah.

—Este chico está muy enfadado pero no he sido capaz mas que percibir pensamientos inconexos de él... Hay algo raro en todo esto...

_BEEP, BEEP_

Nuestros teléfonos suenan a la vez. Ambos los sacamos del bolsillo y presionamos el icono del sobre.

_"Misión 3: Deshagan la posesión y reconcilien a Tain con sus asuntos pendientes. Tienen dos horas. Fallen y serán eliminados. Séneca Crane."_

—Posesión... ¿Crees que es...? —dice Noah.

—El sello con el candado —termino yo.

—La cuestión es. ¿Cómo lo abrimos? Y supongo que sea lo que sea no nos vamos a librar de luchar.

—Veo que no te gusta demasiado la parte de las peleas.

—Cualquiera de ellas podría ser mi última —dice apartando la vista.

—Pues procura que no lo sea por el bien de los dos. Tu poder es mejor que el mío. Venga. Voy a empezar a testear el sello cerrado y será mejor que te pongas en guardia. El ruido va a comenzar a aparecer de un momento a otro y no quiero que la partida se acabe para nosotros tan pronto. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —murmura no sin un ligero deje de sorpresa.

* * *

**Glimmer Leven-Bell, 17 años**

* * *

El asfalto de la calle en la que estamos parece ser de antes de los Días Oscuros y las fachadas de las casas ni siquiera están pintadas.

—Nos han mandado al culo del mundo. Qué horror. ¿Y dices que no te suena este sitio de nada? —pregunto.

—No. No es el Distrito 11, eso seguro. Pero debe ser uno de los distritos periféricos. Diría que el 9 o el 10.

—Oh, vaya...

Me pregunto si algún día nos mandarán al Distrito 1. Tengo ganas de ver mi tierra. Este lugar no me gusta en absoluto. Un grupo de niños pequeños pasa corriendo y riendo frente a nosotros. Ninguno de ellos lleva zapatos, sus caras están sucias y su ropa raída.

—¿Demasiado pobre para su alteza? —se burla Thresh.

—¡Muy gracioso! —digo—. Nuestra industria es el lujo así que nuestra vida tiene un nivel superior a esto. Es normal que me impacte.

Él me fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —insisto—. ¿Es mi culpa también ahora que ustedes sean pobres?

—Vigila tu lengua. Y ten más respeto por la gente que no tiene tu suerte.

Mi mandíbula se tensa. Me está hartando siempre con la misma cosa.

—¿Sabes qué? He intentado por todos los medios llevarme bien contigo y estoy a punto de...

Una mujer en un vestido de tela beige remendada hasta la saciedad pasa entre nosotros andando rápido. Se la ve enfadada pero no solo eso. Una especie de halo de negatividad la envuelve. Puedo sentirlo. Thresh y yo no necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo, tan solo la seguimos. La mujer entra a una casa se deja caer sobre una silla y ahí se mantiene con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la nada.

Thresh saca el pin y usa su poder. En ese mismo instante los teléfonos suenan.

—Hay un aura de odio alrededor de ella. ¿Qué es lo que dice la misión?

—"Misión 3: Deshagan la posesión y reconcilien a la madre de Tain con su hijo. Tienen dos horas. Fallen y serán eliminados. Séneca Crane."

—Es esa mujer. Vamos a seguirla.

Comenzamos a correr tras ella para evitar que se pierda en la multitud. Hay mucha gente en la calle, lo bueno es que no tenemos que ir esquivándolos. Ella anda a paso ligero, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el frente. Las casas van poco a poco espaciándose más, intercalándose con los cultivos hasta que al final llega a una de madera con un porche en el que hay un anciano durmiendo en una mecedora y varios niños jugando alrededor, pasa adentro con nosotros detrás y se deja caer en una silla de brazos cruzados.

Es una sala muy grande que parece hacer de salón, cocina y dormitorio. No hay ni un solo adorno en la pared a parte de una araña en su telaraña. A pesar de que sé que no puede tocarme, me da un poco de grima. Mi hermana solía meterse conmigo sobre el hecho de que me daban asco los bichos pero iba a ir a los Juegos del Hambre a verme con cosas según ella peores. Sé que no tiene demasiado sentido, pero en el caso de las arañas es distinto. Son seres asquerosos e inmundos.

—Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo vamos a deshacer la posesión si el sello está bloqueado? —dice Thresh.

—No nos van a decir la forma de hacerlo. Obvio hay una pero quieren que la descubramos nosotros. Así son Kitaniji y compañía. ¿De veras no has sido capaz de activar el sello usando el pin?

—Lo he intentado. Nada funciona. Prueba tú si quieres.

—Está bien.

Al cerrar mi mano sobre el pin de jugador, los colores del entorno se apagan hasta que todo queda como tras un filtro violáceo. El sello encadenado se hace visible y puedo sentir los pensamientos de la mujer en mi cabeza. Unos pensamientos agresivos y ruidosos.

_"INGRATO... MALCRIADO... LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA..."_

—¿Sentiste esos pensamientos? Está refiriéndose a alguien. Alguien ingrato y malcriado. Tal vez debemos buscar a esa persona para deshacer este lío.

Salgo a la calle de nuevo y examino el entorno. El anciano sigue roncando en su mecedora mientras los niños del vecindario arman alboroto con sus juegos más allá en el camino.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Examinar los pensamientos de cada persona uno por uno? ¿Sabes la cantidad de enemigos que nos va a atraer eso?

—Si se te ocurre otra cosa Thresh, entonces dila. Soy toda oídos. Sino, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.

—Es arriesgado —dice.

—Los riesgos están para tomarlos —contesto—. Además me siento segura contigo aquí.

Thresh enarca una ceja y me mira como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de oír.

—No soy el guardaespaldas para tus locuras.

—Lo que no deberías es ser tan antipático —espeto, dispuesta a no dejarme amilanar por él.

Y situándome en el centro de la calle, me preparo para usar el pin. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo la araña de antes salir por la ventana en dirección al tejado.

¿Es mi imaginación o ahora está más grande que antes?

* * *

**Marvel Royale, 16 años**

* * *

_"Misión 3: Despierten al hombre que duerme de su trance. Tienen dos horas. Fallen y serán eliminados. Seneca Crane."_

—¿Dónde estará el hombre que duerme? —murmuro—. En una cama, lo más probable.

—Y las camas están en las casas. Vamos a buscar una casa —agrega Rue.

La niña ha acabado aceptando que está aliada a mí con sorprendente facilidad, mientras que a mí aún me resulta algo extraño aunque no me quejo, su poder me da una gran ventaja. Rue no tiene un ataque por así decirlo, pero nada más que por ser su compañero mi poder, velocidad y capacidad de recuperación son realzados. Soy en estos instantes uno de los jugadores más poderosos, sino el que más. Pero por muy fuerte que sea, la prueba es la prueba y hay que resolverla.

_"Sólo serán siete días, y si todo sale bien nosotros estaremos de vuelta en el Distrito 11 y él a miles de kilómetros de nosotros."_

Y no volveremos a vernos nunca.

Me sorprendo pensando en lo madura que es para su edad. Siento como si estuviera recibiendo una lección. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si me hubieran puesto de aliada a Katniss Everdeen en esto? No lo hubiera tolerado. La habría borrado para siempre ahí mismo. No que Rue pueda hacerlo, no tiene la complexión ni la fuerza, pero tan sólo le basta una palabra a Thresh para que él venga a liquidarme.

Las tretas sucias no me valdrán aquí para deshacerme de Thresh, mi única alternativa es no enfurecerlo. Y para eso tengo que hacerlo extra bien con Rue. Llegamos a un poblado y revisamos casa por casa. Pero en ninguna de ellas encontramos algo que parezca lo correcto. Los habitantes del Distrito 9 tienen fama de ser madrugadores. No creo que haya nadie durmiendo a estas horas.

—¿Cómo crees que sabremos a quién debemos despertar? ¿Crees que habrá algún tipo de ruido o algo? Mejor será que llame a Glimmer. Tal vez ella tenga alguna idea.

Saco el celular, busco a Glimmer en la agenda y la llamo. El teléfono da varias llamadas antes de que ella conteste. Al otro lado se escuchan risas de niños mezcladas con chasquidos y golpes.

—¿Llamo en mal momento? —digo.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Estamos luchando ahora mismo. ¡Hemos usado el pin de jugador demasiado y ahora estamos rodeados de enemigos!

—¿Necesitas una mano?

—Podría ser. Thresh y yo nos valemos de momento... —se escuchan más golpes— pero vamos a necesitar más cabezas pensantes. Hemos encontrado a la madre de Tain, pero ni idea de cómo desbloquear el sello.

—¿La madre de quién? —pregunto extrañado.

—¡De Tain, Marvel! ¿¡No has leído la maldita misión!?

—En nuestra misión no dice nada sobre la madre de nadie. Pone que debemos despertar al hombre dormido de su trance.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Esto se complica cada vez más! ¡En la nuestra nos pide deshacer una posesión! —hay más interferencias y debo apartarme el celular por el molesto volumen de las mismas—. Mira te llamo en un rato. ¿De acuerdo?

Glimmer me cuelga y yo me quedo ahí parado con cara de tonto.

—Las misiones son distintas —digo—. Thresh y Glimmer tienen algo sobre la madre de alguien, y sobre romper un sello o algo así.

—Todo varía de día a día. Si te das cuenta, el primer día todos teníamos la misma misión, pero bastaba con completarla individualmente. El segundo día fue grupal, todos debíamos colaborar. Hoy parece centrarse en cada pareja de nostoros en lugar de en el individuo o en el grupo al completo —dice Rue.

Observo el contador de mi mano.

_01:24:54... 01:24:53... 01:24:52..._

Ya hemos gastado un cuarto del tiempo y no hemos averiguado gran cosa.

—Pues hagamos eso. Centrémonos en nuestra misión hoy y punto.

—¿No quieres ayudarles?

—¿Para qué? Que se apañen ellos solos.

—Pues yo sí quiero ayudar a Thresh. Él haría lo mismo por mí. Además según ha dicho ella la misión aunque distinta parece ser del mismo tipo. ¿No quieres tú ayudar a Glimmer?

Rue se olvida de que esto es un juego. Yo he pagado mi tasa por estar aquí. Aún no sé lo que es, pero ya está cobrada y la quiero de vuelta.

—No, a menos que eso me beneficie. Estoy aquí por mí y por nadie más y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Te va a ir mejor en la vida si dejas de lado ese idealismo.

—Uno, no estoy viva y tú tampoco. Y dos... no sabes nada sobre idealismo —hace una pausa y chasquea la lengua— olvídalo.

Y en ese momento, el teléfono de ella suena.

—¿Qué es?

—Es Finch... —murmura descolgando—. ¿Qué ocurre?

_"Rue... Tú tenías poderes regenerativos de soporte. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? ¿Dónde estás?"_

—En la aldea. ¿Va todo bien?

_"Hemos descubierto el patrón para resolver la prueba de hoy, pero estamos en apuros y no sé si podremos hacerlo solos. Necesitamos una recarga de poder. Noah ha gastado toda su energía en un ataque final y yo sola no podré vencer... Estamos en los campos, cerca de un árbol medio seco."_

—¡Pregúntales cuál es el patrón! —digo, Rue me ignora.

—Espéranos —dice colgando.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni de broma! —grito—. ¡Por si no has visto la cuenta atrás ya ha pasado casi la mitad del tiempo!

—¡Ellos tienen la clave, no creo que les tome demasiado! —me rebate.

No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien a quien le saco una cabeza me de órdenes.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar. Si ellos han dado con la clave tan pronto entonces significa que no es tan difícil.

—Cuatro personas piensan mejor que dos. Además, me lo debes Marvel —ella comienza a reír—. Eso es, acabo de decidir que me debes una por haberme matado. Vayamos a ayudarlos por esta vez.

¿Qué otra opción me queda? Si no permanecemos juntos no podremos usar nuestro poder y seremos borrados después de veinte minutos. Debo intentar imponer mis condiciones. ¿Acaso una niña me va a manipular así?

—Iremos pero recuerda esto. No quiero volver a oír hablar de que yo te maté, si hubo una deuda que debía ser pagada, considéralo hecho. Además, en cuanto la cuenta atrás llegue a 59 minutos, volveremos a lo que nos incumbe.

—De acuerdo —murmura tras un leve asentimiento.

—Bueno pues no perdamos más el tiempo entonces —digo echando a correr en dirección a los campos con Rue detrás.


End file.
